


Harry Peverell

by ClaudiaAries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Good Peter Pettigrew, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaAries/pseuds/ClaudiaAries
Summary: Harry descubre secretos y mentiras. Con ayuda de un ser con un poder más alla de lo inimaginable regresa al pasado con el fin de cambiar la vida de aquellas personas importantes para él.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	1. Prólogo

El odio y la avaricia, juntos de la mano van. Un hombre que codicea algo que no le pertenece termina sucumbiendo entre la negrura del dolor y la perdición. El camino al infierno esta pavimentado de buenas acciones. Aunque todo lo realizado a través de su mano es por pura manipulación y deseos de poder.

Aquella trágica noche alguien observaba con ojos atentos lo que por poder el hombre hace. Muerte y dolor. Personas pagando por alguien con doble cara, dejando a niños huérfanos y sin vida.

Han pasado 14 años desde aquella catastrófica noche. Aquella noche que marco el principio y el fin de una era. Alguien, con un poder más allá de lo inimaginable, y que las personas codiciarian, se unio junto a la Muerte en un pacto silencioso. A veces, el destino tiene que ser nuevamente escrito, porque las vidas de muchas personas cambian por tomas erróneas de desiciones.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el amigo se convertiría en enemigo, el villano en héroe, el abusado encontraría el amor y el niño-que-vivío cambiaría la historia.

Con un suave movimiento, como una pequeña brisa deseosa en medio del verano, LadyMagia transportó a la salvación del mundo mágico a donde todo empezó. 1 de septiembre de 1975.


	2. Donde todo comenzó

Se sentía suave y delicado. Como una suave ventisca que acaricia tu rostro en medio del caluroso verano. Todo era blanco, pero no un blanco cegador, era claro y puro, lleno de vida. Abrió sus ojos color esmeralda encontrándose con una gran masa de algodón, o aunque sea, eso es lo que parecía ante sus inoncentes ojos.

-Hola Harry.

Su cuerpo giro rapidamente encontrándose con la figura de una mujer. Su piel era pálida, pero se veía suave al tacto. Un pelo platinado que rivalizaría con el de los Malfoys. Sus ojos eran de un color morado dirigiendo toda tu atención hacia ellos. Labios rosados y finos te brindaban una sonrisa agradable.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Harry se levanto rapidamente y, aunque era un acto reflejo producto de los años, no tomo su varita ni su mano se dirigio al lugar donde esta reposaba.

-Demos un paseo Harry.

Con pasos suaves la mujer comenzó a caminar por ese lugar echo de algodón, es como si estuviera sobre nubes suaves y esponjosas, aunque el nunca tuvo la dicha de llegar a tocar alguna.

-¿Estamos en el cielo?

La mujer rio. Era una risa suave y que te brindaba a oirla por horas. Como un suave canto en un día tormentoso.

-Algo así Harry...Estamos donde la magia nació.

Era el borde de un acantilado, o eso pensaba Harry. Debajo suyo, a más de kilómetros de distancia, aunque Harry podía observarlo como si fueran pocos metros, un campo de Quidditch se abría entre las nubes y un gran castillo surcaba los cielos. Era una vista preciosa a ojos de Harry.

\- ¿Es Hogwarts?

Sus ojos Avada se dirigieron hacia la mujer que asentía con la cabeza.

-Pero...si miras bien, es diferente.

Dirigió su mirada al lugar y realmente se veía diferente. Es como si el lugar estuviera lleno de esperanza y vida, color y amor. Algo que con el regresó de Voldemort se había perdido en muchos estudiantes.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Muy inteligente Harry...porque no miras más de cerca.

Harry intentó mirar más de cerca y como si fuera una muestra en cámara lenta le mostraron a su padre con los Merodeadores molestando a un chico de Slytherin. Lo giraron de cabeza mostrando su ropa interior como si fuera algo divertido. Ni si quiera Harry seria capaz de hacer eso con el estúpido de Malfoy.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Abusando del poder que les ofrece Dumbledore.

-Debería encontrarse ya abajo

Una voz siniestra, con un toque de malicia y seducción. Invitandote suavemente a que vengas a sus brazos, pero solo aquellos con miedo a su presencia sentirían el olor a muerto que emanaba y lo grotesco de su voz.

-Necesita saber la verdad - dijo, aun observado desaprobatoriamente las acciones de sus hijos

-No, no lo necesita

-Volverá a caer en las manipulaciones de él y Tempus no nos permitirá una segunda oportunidad.

-Bien

Aquel espectro con una capa negra y desgastada se alejo lentamente de ellos. Su cuerpo flotaba a una distancia de la esponjosa superficie y Harry sabía de antemano quien era. La Muerte.

-No te preocupes por él...siempre es así de frío.

El chico asintió sin pensar en nada más que correr por donde se había ido ese espectro. No entendía porque le llamaba tanto la atención. ¿Tal vez por qué era algo nuevo y desconocido?

-La muerte te parecera hermosa si no le tienes miedo a ella o si has sufrido mucho....No te preocupes por eso.

Asintió nuevamente y regreso su vista al abuso que se encontraba viendo. Harry podía decirte facilmente lo mucho que odiaba a los abusadores. Vivió once años de su vida con tres que le hacían su existencia imposible. Que su padre y amigos hayan sido unos solo lo hace sentir avergonzado. Ahora entendía claramente porque Snape odiaba tanto a los Merodeadores, aunque si te fijabas mejor, Harry no era tan parecido a su padre, tenía muchos rasgos de su madre o hasta una combinación de ambos.

-No deberias perderte nada Harry.

Al regresar al lugar que se encontraba pudo ver que aquel abismo se convirtió en una pantalla gigante que le mostraba la oficina del Director Dumbledore, con sus cachibaches y cosas raras que a Harry le hacían gracia. El fuego crepito en un color verdoso y Pettigrew apareció entre las llamas y con pasos apresurados se detuvo frente al Director.

-¿Caramelo de limón, mi muchacho?

-No gracias Director - el pequeño hombre se mostraba claramente nervioso - Quien-usted-sabe me ha amenazado Director. Irá por mi madre sino le digo donde se encuentran los Potter.

-Así que usted es el Guardián - el hombrecillo asintió rapidamente - Pensé que sería el joven Black.

-Sería muy obvio profesor Dumbledore...¿Qué hare respecto a mi madre, señor? Jamás traicionaría a mis amigos, pero es mi madre - dijo soltando algunos sollozos.

-Imperious.

El hombrecillo se mostro sorprendido de que el Director usara una maldición sobre su persona, aunque luego sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y cualquier pensamiento o sensación contra el Director se desvaneció

-Irás y te unirás a Voldemort, serás su espía, pero siempre me contarás sobre sus pasos...Dentro de una semana traicionarás a los Potter.

Peter se encontraba en un estado de trance y con pasos suaves se dirigio al fuego y se perdió entre las llamas verdes. Albus Dumbledore comía un caramelo de limón feliz de como todo estaba sucediendo, dentro de muy poco Tom estaría muerto y el sería recordado como el mago más poderoso y luminoso del mundo.

-E-eso es imposible - murmuro Harry.

Todo este tiempo había creido fielmente que Peter Pettigrew los había traicionado, que no tenía ni un poco de fuerza de voluntad como para poner a sus amigos de vida por delante del miedo.

-No todo es lo que imaginamos, Harry.

La pantalla, como pensaba llamarla Harry, se volvió de un color negro mostrando otro recuerdo o hecho. Parecía un pensadero. Se encontraban nuevamente en la oficina del Director hablando con un hombre barbudo y pequeño.

-Aún sigo sin entender porque Gryffindor tiene que odiar a Slytherin - dijo con voz chillona y el entrecejo fruncido - Eso nunca ha pasado en años.

-Mi querido amigo, necesitamos derrotar a Tom

-¿Y para eso tienes que poner la vida de unos niños en peligro? - preguntó, claramente molesto

\- Muchos de ellos pueden servir de espía - el hombre levanto una ceja interrogante - Severus Snape, su amor obsesivo por Lily nos ayudaría. Haría cualquier cosa por la pelirroja...¿Caramelo de limón mi querido amigo?

-No, gracias.

-Tambien el joven Black.

-¿Sirius?

-Oh,no...su hermano. Él no tiene fuerza de voluntad, se dejaría influenciar por cualquiera...Y también Narcissa...esa muchacha haría cualquier cosa por su familia. Solo espera a que tenga un hijo con el joven Lucius.

-P-pero...¡Dumbledore! - chilló el hombre - Esta poniendo sus vidas en peligro...Sino mueren durante la guerra tendrán una sentencia a Azkaban directa.

-Cosas que hay que sacrificar mi muchacho.

La pantalla se volvió de un color oscuro como la noche y poco a poco terminó cediendo dejando un vacío lleno de esponjas del blanco mas puro.

Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, haciendolo brillar bajo la intensa luz y Lady Magia le dedicó una mirada comprensiva. Enterarse que la persona en que la tu más confiaste, aquella por la que harías cualquier movimiento que te dictara con los ojos cerrados, había sido la causa indirecta (o directa valga la redundancia) de la muerte de sus padres .

-Puedes elegir Harry.

-¿Elegir?

-Te hemos dado una oportunidad...De regresar al quinto año de tus padres y cambiar muchas cosas. ¿Qué eliges?

Harry lo pensó con tranquilidad, cerrando sus ojos e imaginándose como sería el futuro si aceptaba. Podría salvar a sus padres, aunque nunca fuera a llamarlos papá o mamá, por lo menos los vería vivos y sonriendo. Peter no traicionaría a sus amigos bajo la maldición imperius y podría ayudar a muchos Slytherin a no sucumbir a la oscuridad.

Antes de que su respuesta fuera dada Lady Magia sabía perfectamente su decisión. Era la mas sabia y correcta. Elegir un futuro mejor para todos, lejos de guerras y viejos manipuladores.

-Quiero ir a 1975

La mujer sonrio con cariño.

-Sabia decisión Harry

Antes de que pudiera cuestionar algo más se vio envuelto en una bruma negra con algunos destellos de colores. Varios episodios de la vida pasaron frente a sus ojos. Sus padres casándose, Snape buscando ayuda en Dumbledore, el nacimiento de Harry. Todo fue en cámara lenta a ojos de Harry y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba en una gran casa de aspecto antiguo, comenzando una nueva vida.


	3. Callejón Diagon

La ancestral familia Peverell, dueña de las tres reliquias, se había estinguido a través de la línea masculina. Su apellido había sucumbido al olvido. Una de las más reconocida familia sangre pura en muchos años quedo lentamente como un simple recuerdo entre los magos descendientes.

Ahora, un nuevo mago resurgirá. Nadie conoce sus orígenes o porque salió de la nada, aun así, nadie cuestiona. Harry Peverell es el último descendiente sangre pura de la ancestral casa Peverell. Su pelo rizado y corto siendo indomable para cualquiera. Ojos del color de un prado verdoso con largas pestañas. Una piel que se veía suave al tacto y de un color achocolatado.

Harry Peverell era la belleza personificada. Atrayendo miradas a donde quiera que fuera.

Su primera aparición fue dos semanas antes del inicio de las clases en el Callejon Diagón. Camino con paso elegante y seguro hacia el banco Gringotts y más de una mirada lujoriosa se colocó n su cuerpo. Muchos alumnos se encontraban haciendo sus compras escolares y las hormonas se encontraban más alborotadas.

-Estos jóvenes de hoy en día - dijo Lady Magia con una sonrisa

-Por eso es que mueren tan rápido

Aquel espectro andaba pegado a Harry como una garrapata. No es que Harry se quejara, su presencia le parecía extrañamente recorfortante. Lo que no le gustaba de tener dos personas casi todo el día junto a él es que más nadie podía divisarlos, por lo tanto no podía comentarles nada sin parecer sacado de un psquiátrico muggle.

Al llegar a la entrada de Gringotts Harry leyó el gran emblema dándose cuenta que solo una vez había venido al banco y fue a sus once años. ¿Qué hacia Dumbledore con su dinero? ¿Acaso le pagaba a sus amigos? Tal vez si hubiera aceptado la amistad de Malfoy no tuviera estas incognitas.

-Buenas tardes - hizo una pequeña reverencia al goblin frente suyo - Vengo para ver mi herencia.

\- ¿Nombre? - dijo con voz gruesa.

-Harry Peverell

Como era de esperarse los cuchilleos empezaron. La familia Peverell se había extinguido, aunque sea su apellido. ¿Cómo es que ese muchacho lo porta? El goblin, como todos en la sala, se mostró bastante sorprendido, pero dado que ,lamentablemente, su trabajo es ayudar a los magos no le quedó más que gruñir y llevarlo por los pasillos de porcelana.

Una puerta de roble con grabados de oro se encontraba al final de ese pasillo después de tantas vueltas que Harry no pudo recordar. Del otro lado un goblin de aspecto anciano y cansado se encontraba detrás de una mesa alta y de una madera preciosa.

\- Señor Peverell...¿a qué debemos su visita?

-Hola Grik

Los goblims se mostraron bastantes sorprendidos de que Lady Magia acompañe a un ser humano insignificante, según sus pensamientos. Eso solo significaba que la razón por la que estaban ahí era de suma importancia y debía permanecer en silencio absoluto guardado bajo las protecciones y encantamientos más poderosos.

-Lady Magia..¿En qué podemos servirles?

-Una nueva identidad para el señor Peverell. Saben todo lo que eso convella.

Los goblin asintieron y como si le hubieran dado una dosis extra de cafeína comenzaron a moverse por toda la habitación. Millones de papeles, plumas, llaves, dinero. Harry no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Le pidieron tambiún un poco de su sangre y ,con un asentimiento de Lady Magia, se las brindo.

-Bienvenido a Gran Bretaña, señor Peverell

El hombre le brindo una llave y supuso que seria de su bóveda.

-Pero Lady Magia...No soy un sangre pura

Se escucho la risa estridente y tranquila de la muerte, como si esa conversación ya la hubieran tenido más de una vez. LadyMagia solo se abstuvo de chasquear la lengua como una niña pequeña. Le había dado a esos simples humanos la opción de poseer algo tan valioso como la magia y ellos piensan en eso de sangre puras, mestizos e hijos de muggles.

-Magia es magia Harry.

-Pero...

-No deberías preocuparte por eso. Cuando dos magos, sean meztizos, sangre puras o hijos de muggles tienen un hijo este es sangre pura porque viene de la unión de dos magos.

El chicos se mostro sorprendido ante la revelación. Todo este tiempo los sangre puras casándose unos con otros para no extinguirse cuando podían haber tenido descendencia con cualquier mago.

-Además, ¿nunca te has preguntando porque todos los Black tienen...

-¿Pequeños problemas mentales? - termino el chico - Es porque se casan unos con otros solo por mantener la pureza.

-Correcto.

-Eso explica porque Nymphadora era un poco más tranquila e inteligente.

La mujer asintió cuando el chico comprendió que a veces tanta pureza e incesto podía acabar con la magia y la cordura de las familias. Ahora mismo se preguntaba porque nunca bajo y le puso un pare a todo lo que sucedía en su mundo que no estaba siendo solucionado por nadie sino más bien siendo agrabado por Dumbledore.

-Hemos sacado este dinero de su bóveda señor Peverell para que pueda comprar sus útiles.

-Gracias.

Los goblins se dieron cuenta de lo educado que podía ser el muchacho, agradeciendo por todo y mostrándose respetuoso, por lo tanto no se sorprendían tanto como al principio.

-Ahora iremos por tu uniforme. Hay alguien ahí importante para conocer

La mujer le sonrio dulcemente y luego de realizar una reverencia salieron de Gringotts. Esta claro que las miradas lo seguían mientras caminaba hacia Madame Malkim. Casi quiso rodar los ojos porque nisiquiera en un tiempo diferente podía vivir una vida fuera de las miradas del público.

Una suave campanita sonó al abrir la puerta, pero antes si quiera que pudiera pensar en el uniforme que pediría una escena bastante peculiar se abrio paso ante sus ojos. Aunque tampoco es que le sorprendiera mucho.

-Potter - gruño el pelinegro

-Quejicus - dijo con una sonrisa el ojiplata como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

-Hola guapo, ¿Hogwarts?

Los Merodeadores junto a Severus, Lucius y Regulus giraron rapidamente sus cabezas encontrandose con un chico de aproximadamente su edad y que hizo a más de uno de ellos enrojecer.

-Si señora.

Harry hizo una reverencia ganándose una mueca por parte de Sirius por su porte sangre pura.

-Que muchachito más educado...No quedan muchos jóvenes hoy en día con esa educación

Sus ojos se dirgieron al grupo que peleaba en su tienda mientras colocaba a Harry sobre un escabel y comenzaba a tomar sus medidas.

-¿Tu casa querido?

-Tomaba clases en casa...Es la primera vez que ire a Hogwarts.

-Oh...No importa.

Un montón de alfileres y medidores comenzaron a pasearse por su cuerpo. Su vista aún estaba fija en el pequeño grupo que se había dispersado por la tienda. En ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió dando paso a Walburga Black. Harry reconocería a esa mujer donde fuera. Sus gritos en Grimmauld Place a través del cuadro eran mas que suficientes.

Su pelo era castaño oscuro tornándose a gris, como en el cuadro, y caía en una cascada por toda su espalda. Su piel era pálida y sus ojos de un negro oscuro.

-Regulus, ¿qué haces en este lugar? - pronunció con asco.

-Lo siento madre.

La mujer dirigio su mirada hacia Harry que se encontraba con sus brazos extendidos mientras algunos alfileres tomaban las costuras de la túnica.

\- Buenas señora Black.

Harry inclino su cabeza como muestra de respeto ante la mujer. Walbugar siguió con su porte sangre pura de indiferencia, aunque la curiosidad bailaba en aquellos ojos oscuros como la noche.

-¿Y usted es jovencito?

-Harry Peverell

Los alfileres cayeron al piso haciendo un sonido sordo y los ojos de Walburga se abrieron grandemente, aunque intento guardar la compostura, aquello no era propio de una dama.

-¿La ancestral casa Peverell?

-Si, señora

La mujer asintió, complacida con su respuesta, y luego saco a su hijo de entre tanta escoria. Lucius lo siguió porque sabía que su padre tenía los mismos pensamientos, pero Severus Snape no tenía dinero como para ir a la otra tienda y alejarse de las burlas de los Merodeadores.

-Oye Quejicus, ¿tu madre ya tiene dinero para una buena túnica? - el grupo rio ante el "chiste" por parte de Sirius.

-No debería de reirse de la situacion económica de una persona, joven Black.

-Sangre pura maldito, no te metas donde no te llaman.

Harry levanto una ceja y con pasos suaves se acerco a donde el grupo estaba. Al mismo momento Lily había salido con unas túnicas. El ojiverde casi pierde la concentración al tener a su madre tan cerca.

Era tan, o más hermosa de como se la describían. Su pelo era de un rojo fuego vivo y sus ojos tenían una inocencia de lo que los suyos carecían.

-Nunca dije que fuera sangre pura.

-¿No? Los Peverell, los Malfoys, los Blacks - escupió el último apellido - Todos ustedes son unos amantes de la pureza de la sangre.

-Sin ofender joven Black, pero todos tienen una gran ignorancia del significado de "pureza de la sangre". - Harry se encogio de hombros - Nos veremos en Hogwarts...Señorita - hizo una reverencia frente a su madre haciendola sonrojar.

Al salir de la tienda se encontro con Lady Magia que le sonreía dulcemente, mientras La muerte se encontraba flotando cerca de muchas personas sacandole suspiros de miedo a cada uno de ellos, aunque ninguno entendía la razón

-Tengo que aceptar que el chico dio un buen espectáculo.

-Siento como si en cualquier momento fuera a morir - susurró Harry mientras miraba las Cometa 5 con una mueca.

-Eres el descendiente de la muerte por lo tanto...

-¿Disculpa?- el chico no pudo evitar detenerse a medio camino hacia la libreria.

\- Los Peverell eran los descendientes de la muerte. Al tomar su apellido eres descendiente de ellos - explico La Muerte y Harry juraba que podía tener una sonrisa burlona si fuera una persona real.

La campanilla sonó al entrar en la librería. Miles de libros se abrian paso ante sus ojos. Los estantes llegaban hasta el techo y estaban lleno de una informacion que a Harry le parecía interesante dado que ninguno de ellos hablaría sobre su persona. Aunque eso no evitaba que su aparición ya estuvier en labios de todo el mundo.

-Entonces, ¿tu eres el famoso Harry Peverell - dijo una voz suave y relajada. Al girarse Narcissa se encontraba con muchos libros sobre runas, Aritmancia y Defensa Contra las Artes Ocuras.

-Dejeme ayudarle - Harry tomo una gran parte de los libros y los llevo hasta el mostrador.

A veces se preguntaba si a los magos les gustaba pasar trabajo. ¿No podía simplemente levitar los libros?

-Soy Narcissa Black - dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano pensando que la estrecharia como muchos de sus compañeros. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver al chico darle un suave beso al dorso de su mano.

-Un gusto señorita Black.

\- Narcissa...llamame Narcissa. Seremos compañeros de clases, es mejor dejarle la formalidades a los mayores

Harry sonrio y asintió con la cabeza para luego perderse entre los montones de estantes buscando sus libros para el quinto año.

-Alguien se acerca - canturreo la muerte, que lo único que hacia era reirse de las desgracias del pelinegro.

-Oh, lo siento - un color rosado se planto en sus mejillas - No sabía que había alguien aquí.

-La biblioteca es pública,¿no? - dijo sonriendo

-Venga Lily, no puedo creer que prefieras a Quejicus y a ese purista.

-Callate Potter.

Una chica pelirroja dobló uno de los estantes. Su pelo se movía de lado a lado producto del movimiento y tenía los labios en una fina línea por los comentarios de James y su grupo.

Harry tampoco es que estuviera en una situación mucho má favorecedora. Sus deseos por abrazarla, sentir el olor de su cabello y perderse entre el mar de emociones estaba dandole dolor de cabeza. Unas manos en sus hombros relajaron su postura tensa producto del llamado de la sangre.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente...Harry Peverell - le extendió la mano

-Lily Evans - tomo su mano y beso el dorso sonrojando a la chica.

-¿Hogwarts también? - ambos chicos asintieron - ¿A que casa van?

Harry comenzaro a mirar las estanterias mientras oía a su madre y Severus conversar.

-Voy a Gryffindor y Sev a Slytherin...¿Dónde desearías quedar Harry? - el chico se encogio de hombros.

-Todas las casas son especiales a su manera y porque pertenezca a una no significa que no puede pertenecer a otra. Puedo ser valiente, pero a la vez muy inteligente o de buen corazón...Realmente no me preocupo por la casa en si, más bien en la magia - comento Harry mientras agarraba un libro de Historia de la Magia.

-¿Crees en la pureza de la sangre? - susurro bajito, temerosa de perder a un amigo.

-Creo que los magos tienen un concepto erróneo de lo que la palabra sangre pura significa - dijo mientras volvía a colocar un libro sobre Adivinación que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo - Los primeros magos eran muggles que se les dio la oportunidad de tener magia...¿Eso quiere decir que todos somos mestizos? No, dos magos, independiendo de su sangre, darán un sangre pura.

-No sabia eso - susurro bajito Lily - ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? - sus ojos verdes brillando como dos luceros

-Legado familiar.

-Oh - se mostro deprimida - Bueno, espero poder aprender bastante de ti, pareces un chico con mucho conocimiento.

Harry solo le sonrio mientras le contaba pequeñas anecdotas de sus antepasados. Más bien las historias eran contadas en su oído por parte de Lady Magia y uno que otro comentario sarcástico por parte de muerte que casi hacia que Harry perdiera la compostura.


	4. Hogwarts

Durante todo el caluroso verano Harry no solo tuvo que enfrentarse a la compañia de la loca de Bellatrix en el tiempo que visito la casa Black, sino que también tuvo que soportar las cartas constantes por parte del profesor Dumbledore que deseaba tenerlo en su maravilloso bando de la luz.

El primero de septiembre de 1975 era un día cálido, aunque habían pequeñas ventiscas que calmaban el abrazador calor. Este año prometía ser realmente interesante gracias a la llegada de Harry Peverell.

El chico aprovechaba la calidad del clima para vestir con ropa muggle, pero sin perder la formalidad. Unos pantalones y camisa negra. La Muerte se había reido sobre su elección de ropa por un largo rato.

Las túnicas eran la vestimenta normal entre los magos, principalmente los sangre pura, por lo que desde que llegó a este tiempo vestía siempre túnicas negras, principalmente en sus visitas a la familia Black o el Callejon Diagón

Cuando paso la barrera entre el mundo muggle y el andén 9 3/4 Harry levito su baúl. El lugar era muy parecido a dentro de unos años. Todos se despedían y gritaban porque algo se les había quedado. Algunos gatos corrían entre las piernas de las personas y las lechuzas ululaban felices. También estaban los de primer año que lloraban fuertemente por alejarse de su familia. Harry extrañaría entrar y oír la inconfundible voz de Neville preguntando por su sapo.

Entro el tren evitando el contacto con algunos padres y niños que estaban llenos de chocolate y sustancias de procedencia dudosa. Ni siquiera le dio una simple mirada a ninguno de los demás compartimientos buscando en el que siempre se sentaba con Hermione y Ron, uno de los del fondo. Lamentablemente, cuando abrio la puerta, los Merodeadores se encontraban ocupándolo

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? No me agrada mucho el bullicio de los compartimientos de al frente.

Harry paso su mirada sobre ellos. En la tienda de túnicas no le había prestado mayor atención a su apariencia.

Sirius tenía el pelo largo y lacio, de un color negro y ojos grises. Peter era bajito y un poco regordete con una piel pálida. Su pelo era corto y de un color marrón con unos ojos azul acuoso. Su rostro parecía mucho el de una pequeña rata. Tal vez tantas transformaciones cambio su cuerpo. Pensó, casi riendose por sus propias ideas. Remus tenía el pelo de un color arenoso y unos ojos mieles. Su piel estaba enmarcadas por varias cicatrices. James...él no se parecía tanto a James como siempre decían. Este Potter tenía el pelo largo y ondulado, pero no parecía tanto una enredadera, como el suyo. Sus ojos eran castaños y su piel de un color avellana

Remus parecía ser el unico que le había prestado un poco de atención a las palabras de Harry, así que, sin apartar la vista de su libro de Defensa, se encongio de hombros. Harry se sento junto a la ventana frente a Sirius.

-Creo que no nos presentamos correctamente...Harry Peverell

-Sirius Black

-James Potter

-Peter Petigrew

-Remus Lupin- dijo el licántropo, aún sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-¿Cómo es Gryffindor? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, ahí no se permiten puristas de la sangre.

-No soy un...

-Pero claro, que más se podría esperar de alguien perteneciente a una familia tan ancestral y poderosa.

-Sin ofender joven Black, pero usted es la persona más desagradable que he tenido que conocer...Hasta su prima Bellatrix que le falta más de un tornillo es mucho más agradable.

Sirius hizo una mueca ante la comparación con su prima. Ella era la peor de todas, y, al parecer, los Merodeadores lo sabían porque comenzaron a reirse.

Cuando el tren ya se había puesto en marcha, y la conversación había girado hacia el Quidditch, la puerta del compartimiento volvio a ser abierta. Lily entró como un tornado arrasador con su pelo rojo fuego hasta sentarse junto a Harry.

-Hola Harry - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Lily. ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien...¿Has visto a Sev?

-Creo que lo he visto unos compartimientos adelantes junto a Reg y Lucius.

Harry realmente no le presto mucha atención a donde ellos se sentaban. Había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su madre y a Severus por carta, escribiendose todos los días, mientras que a los Black y los Malfoys los conocio cuando fue de visita a su casa o de paseo por el Callejon Diagón. Ahora queria conocer a su padre y amigos.

La cara de Sirius era todo un poema. Ese niño tenía la suficiente confianza con su hermano como para llamarlo por un diminutivo, pero aún asi no es un purista de la sangre si se encuentra hablando con Lily Evans.

-No se por qué se junta con ellos - dijo con una mirada de dolor.

-Exacto - gritó Sirius, dando un salto en su asiento - Son futuros mortífagos..De eso estoy seguro. Toda la casa de Slytherin lo será.

Harry casi se rie por la ironía del asunto. Albus Dumbledore, el mago de la luz, el guía de todas las personas, es más oscuro que Voldemort. Aunque sea Voldemort no juega de una manera tan sucia, si va a matarte estate seguro que lo sabrás.

-Bueno, la casa no define el tipo de persona que eres. Merlín estuvo en Slytherin y el fue un mago de la "luz" - ninguno de ellos oyó el rencor con que Harry menciono la última palabra.

La conversación comenzo a girar en torno a Voldemort y sus seguidores. Sirius más de una vez esclareció que lo más seguro es que toda su familia tomara la marca. Harry comenzaba a aburrirse del tema de conversación. Pensó que los Merodeadores serían más divertidos.

La puerta del compartimiento fue abierta con un movimiento fluido y Regulus entro ondeando su túnica con colores verde y plata. Miro seriamente a los Merodeadores antes de hacerle una seña a Harry para que lo acompañara. El ojiverde se despidió con una sonrisa de las personas del compartimiento y comenzo a seguir a Regulus por el extenso pasillo.

Cuando abrio una de las puertas, casi al principio del tren, estaba la mayoría de la casa de Slytherin y futuros mortífagos. Regulus se sento junto a Lucius frente a Narcissa y alguien que Harry reconoció rapidamente como Andromeda. El compartimiento parecía tener algun encantamiento agrandador para que todos estuvieran allá adentro.

-Harry, ella es Andromeda Black, mi prima.

-Señoritas.

Harry hizo una reverencia antes de sentarse junto a Regulus y que el lugar fuera sellado con un muffliato. Reconoció el hechizo por ser creación de Severus, aunque el resto del compartimiento no conocía el hechizo parecían confiar completamente en el pelinegro.

La conversación se centro, principalmente, a la casa que el ojiverde pudiera asistir.

-Creo que podría entrar perfectamente en cualquier casa. Soy inteligente como los Ravenclaw, valiente y leal como los Gryffindor, trabajador como un Hufflepuff y ambicioso y astuto como un Slytherin.

Harry se encogio de hombros intentando no profundizar más en el tema. Tomo una rana de chocolate que Regulus le brindaba. Al abrirlo se encontró con el rostro de Dumbledore, sonriente y guiñandole un ojo, así que le prendio fuego, asustando a todos.

-Merlín...¿Qué te hizo el cromo? - dijo Regulus mirandolo como si otra cabeza le hubiera salido.

El ojiverde no respondio porque miraba el cromo con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, y más aun al ver que seguia intacto y que Dumbledore le sonreia gentilmente mientras le seguía guiñando un ojo.

-Dumbledore - dijo Lucius - ¿Qué tienes contra él?

-Es un...- gruño mientras sentía un toque suave en su hombro - Nada...olvidenlo.

Las serpientes solo asintieron, haciendole creer que el tema había terminado, pero todas ellas guardaron esa información para preguntar al chico en otro momento. Regulus paso su brazo sobre el hombro de Harry haciendole cosquillas al chico al sentir el pelo largo y rizado de su amigo en su cuello y hombro.

-Respecto a la casa Harry...Donde quedes seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿cierto Severus?

El chico de pelo negro grasoso producto de las horas entre las pociones y nariz ganchuda le envio una mirada de indiferencia a ambos jovenes para luego encogerse de hombros y regresar a su libro.

-¿Como está tu prima Reg?

Se atrevio a preguntar Harry sabiendo a quien se había unico la loca de Bellatrix. Si el pelinegro se lo comentaba significaba que le tenían suficiente confianza.

-Se unió al señor Tenebroso. Se siente muy orgullosa de eso.

Nadie en la sala quería comentar nada respecto a su posición frente a la guerra. A pesar de que Harry se juntaba con ellos nunca comento de parte de quien estaba, aunque cuando quemo el cromo de Dumbledore dio mucho de que hablar.

-¿Te unirás a el Harry?

Pregunto Narcissa. Su voz le parecía tan relajante como la de Luna Lovegood. Una chica rubia con una mirada soñadora con la que había conversado muchas veces en la biblioteca. Era una chica con la que Harry se sentía bastante a gusto y confiaba plenamente en ella como para contarle hasta sus más oscuros secretos

-No

-¿A Dumbledore?

-Tampoco...No apoyo ni los ideales de Dumbledore ni los de Voldemort

El aire en el compartimiento se hizo pesado y ahora todos prestaban su atención a aquel chico lo suficientemente valiente para decir su nombre. Algunos, más inteligentes, miraban de un lado a otro esperando la llegada de los mortífagos, pero Lady Magia tenía el poder suficiente para protegerlos, por lo tanto, ningún mortífago sintio como alguien decia el nombre de su amo

-¿ A-a quién apoyas entonces?

Su cuerpo se impulso un poco hacia delante como si fuera a contarle un gran secreto. El resto del compartimiento se encontraba expectante ante lo que el ojiverde diria. Hasta los más estudiosos habían dejado sus libros a un lado.

-¿Sabías que mi madre es una hija de muggles?

Jadeos de horror se oyeron en todo el compartimiento. Severus intentaba perderse con el asiento dado que esa casa estaba llena de puristas a la sangre, los cuales ya tenían suficiente con un mestizo como para sumarle otro a la lista. Los que se encontraban en peor condición eran los Black y Lucius, que parecía tener un pequeño tic en su ojos derecho.

-Eso es imposible - salto Regulus - Nos mostraste los papeles de Gringotts, decían sangre pura.

Harry casi se rie al ver que muchos sangre puras tenían diferentes tic. Algunos le temblaba la mano, otros mordian fuertemente sus labios. El ojiverde asintió ante lo dicho por su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Sabían que dos magos hijos de muggles podían tener hijos sangre pura?

Los jadeos de asombro se escucharon en toda la habitación. Las serpientes no eran de demostrar muchos sus sentimientos frente a otras personas, pero Harry se había integrado en el grupo facilmente. Hasta muchos de ellos empezaban a planear fines de compromisos si aquello resultaba ser cierto.

-El termino esta mal dicho. No es pureza de sangre sino de magia. Claro que nadie sabe esto porque los mestizos e hijos de muggles no prefieren las pruebas de sangre echas por Gringotts.

-Todo este tiempo hemos sido engañados - susurro un chico que reconocio como Raymond Nott.

-Otra cosa con la que estoy un poco de acuerdo con Voldemort es, ¿por qué tenemos que celebrar las costumbres muggles?

-Para que ellos se acostumbren

Narcissa comento con una sonrisa. Ella no se encontraba de acuerdo con celebrar las costumbres de alguien más, pero le gustaba la sonrisa que ponían los de primer año al sentirse en casa.

-¿Como el 31 de octubre? - todos asintieron - ¿Saben que los muggles celebran ese día por caza de brujas?

-Eso es imposible...Dumbledore no...- Harry lo miro con una ceja alzada - Si lo haría. - susurro Nott dejandose caer en el asiento.

-Nos estan haciendo celebrar algo que mato a miles de magos. Aunque la culpa no es en su totalidad de los hijos de muggles. Cuando llegan aquí y celebran lo mismo de siempre piensan que tenemos las mismas costumbres

-Maldito Dumbledore - gruño Lucius.

-Por eso no estoy completamente de acuerdo con ninguno de los dos. Ambos quieren mostrarnos al mundo muggle, pero de manera diferente.

-El solo esta siguiendo los pasos de su antepasado - dijo solemnemente un joven de séptimo.

-Salazar no quería mostrarse ante los muggles. Quería ocultar la magia de ellos, seres codiciosos y que acaban con todo aquello que no comprenden. Era Godric quien quería mostrarse ante los muggles.

Harry se recostó sobre su asiento leyendo su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y dejando que la bomba entrara en sus cerebros y comprendieran sus palabras. Um silencio incómodo se había implantado en el compartimiento y nadie se atrevía a decir ni una palabra.

Las pequeñas conversaciones en el lugar giraban a través de las clases y los partidos de Quidditch. Nadie parecía querer adentrarse nuevamente en el tema de la pureza de sangre, aún pensando en lo mencionado por Harry. Los más afectados de todos eran los Blacks y Malfoy. Nadie podía falsificar un documento de Gringotts por lo tanto, creían poco probable que el chico mintiera. Cada uno se prometió escribirle a sus padres urgentemente.

Faltaban cinco minutos para llegar a Hogsmeade y todos salieron del compartimiento dejando solo a Regulus, Severus y Harry para que se cambiaran. La túnica del último era completamente negra por no ser aún seleccionado a una casa y el ojiverde rezaba para no tener nuevamente los colores rojos y dorado.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade todos incitaron a Harry para que fuera junto a los de primer año en el viaje en bote, la primera impresión del castillo era la que siempre quedaba en la memoria. El lago reflejando la luna, Hogwarts imponente con luces en sus ventanas dándole un tono cálido y deslumbrante. Pero Harry rechazo la idea, prefiriendo viajar en los carruajes.

El año pasado Luna Lovegood le había comentado acerca de diferentes criaturas mágicas que el desconocía y le parecían interesantes. Una de ellas fueron los thestrals que eran los que movían a los carruajes. Solo aquellos que habían visto la muerte podían percibir a los animales, aunque a Harry le recordaban mucho a la muerte de Cedric.

Su mano se coloco suavemente en el animal negro acariciandolo. Todos lo miraron extrañados por aquello dado que lo único que veian era aire, para ellos no había nada ahí.

-¿Peverell, sabes que estas tocando el aire? - dijo Lucius con una ceja levantada.

-¡Ya sabía yo que le faltaba un tornillo! - gritó Sirius seguido de las risas de muchos chicos que caminaban para tomar un carruaje.

-Cállate Black - gruñó Severus.

-Son criaturas invisibles para aquellos que no han presenciado la muerte - dijo - El año pasado murió mi madre frente a mis ojos, por eso es que puedo verlos. - aparto la mano del animal mientras se sentaba en el carruaje - Se llaman thestral, joven Black. Si lo buscaras en los libros sobre criaturas mágicas y dónde encontrarlas sabrías lo que es.

El carruaje comenzó a moverse entre el espeso bosque luego de que Severus y Lily se hubieran sentado junto a él leyendo un libro sobre pociones. Regulus y Narcissa se encontraban más callados pensando, seguramente, sobre lo que comentó Harry en el tren.

El camino hacia el castillo fue bastante tranquilo. Incluso Regulus inició una conversación con la pelirroja. Todos se mostraron algo sorprendidos ante aquello, pero aún así se adentraron en la plática sobre hechizos defensivos. Cuando llegaron al castillo los Merodeadores se encontraban en la gran puerta con una mirada de odio reflejada en sus ojos, excepto por Remus que aún seguía mirando su libro distraidamente

Cuando entraron en Hogwarts Harry sintió como algo lo envolvía. Era un tacto suave que lo hacia sentir como en casa. Aquella era su casa. Los pasillos y la organización del castillo era muy parecida a la del futuro, por lo que Harry esperaba no perderse.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor se dejo envolver por el maravilloso lugar. Las velas flotantes, las grandes ventanas, las mesas con colores brillantes y hermosos. El profesor Dumbledore, con su larga barba gris, esperaba al nuevo alumno donde se llevaba a cabo la selección y Harry se encaminó hacia él.

-Buenas noches mi muchacho.

-Profesor Dumbledore.

-¿No te parece precioso el cielo hoy?

Dijo mientras observaba el techo de la escuela, que, como le había dicho Hermione en su primer año, reflejaba el cielo.

-Bastante hermoso, profesor.

Los murmullos se detuvieron cuando las grandes puertas de más de dos metros se abrieron dando paso a la profesora McGonagall con su moño estirado y su gran sombrero, aunque con menos arrugas. Los niños de primer año iban detrás de ella en una fila, todos nerviosos y apretujados mirando todo con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos.

La profesora McGonagall dejo a los alumnos sobre la pequeña tarima formando una fila delante de los otros alumnos y de espaldas a los profesores. A los cinco segundos trajo un taburete que coloco frente a los niños de primer año y sobre este al Sombrero Seleccionador, tan raído y sucio como en el futuro. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, tan ancha como una boca y el Sombrero comenzo a cantar. Aunque Harry no le presto demasiada atención, intentando analizar que casa sería mejor para sus planes y si tal vez amenazaba al Sombrero de quemarlo lo pondría en ella.

La profesora se adelanto con un gran rollo de pergamino y aún con su rostro serio.

-Cuando yo os llame, debereis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen.

Harry estaba tan concentrado en su análisis de cada cada casa que ni siquiera presto demasiada atención a la selección.

-¡Lockhart, Gilderoy! - gritó la profesora McGonagall

La cabeza de Harry se movio a una gran velocidad para ver al chico de ojos azules y pelo rubio sentarse en el taburete. El Sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza y luego de un tiempo dio su veredicto.

-¡Ravenclaw!

¿Cómo él terminó en Ravenclaw? Es una falta de respeto para la fundadora y los estudiantes. Lo único que hacia bien era robarse el trabajo de otros. Fue lo que pensó Harry cuando vio al chico caminar con aire de grandezas hacia le mesa de las águilas.

-Y ahora, antes de comenzar a comer, hay que hacer una selección más - dijo el Director con una sonrisa.

-Peverell, Harry! - gritó la profesora McGonagall.

Los murmullos se extendieron por todo el Gran Comedor. No era normal que un alumno entrara durante su quinto año y mucho menos aparecer durante la guerra que se estaba llevando. Enseguida los hijo de muggles lo calificaron como un sangre pura, y los pertenecientes a familias de magos se sorprendieron por el apellido que había sucumbido al olvido y que el ojiverde portaba.

La profesora McGonagall esperó a que el chico se sentara en el taburete para colocarle el viejo sombrero sobre su cabeza.

-Bueno...bueno...¿que tenemos aquí?...Así que Harry Potter - el sombrero soltó una risita, si es que aquello podía ser posible - ¿Dónde te pondré? Estoy seguro que harás un buen trabajo nuevamente en Gryffindor, pero...en Slytherin harás grandes cosas...

-Una casa donde el viejo piense que soy manipulable, pero que aún pueda mantener contacto con los Slytherin y Gryffindor.

-Ya entiendo...Si, si...No creo que esta sea tu casa, pero tienes una misión y yo no me opondré a los deseos de Lady Magia...¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Las mesas de los tejones estallo en aplausos por su nuevo estudiante. Las pocas personas que conocían al chico se mostraron bastante sorprendidas por el sorteamiento.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! - dijo el profesor Dumbledore con una sonrisa y sus brazos extendidos - ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están. ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!...¡Muchas gracias!

El hombre barbudo se volvió a sentar y el banquete apareció frente a sus ojos. Había carne asada y pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo, una gran variedad de ensalada, pudín (el cual le recordaba a Luna), puré de papa, tocinos y filetes. La mesa de Hufflepuff tenía comida mucho más saludable que la de Gryffindor.

-Está...un poquito loco, ¿no? - preguntó uno de primer añor y a Harry le recuerda a él cuando le hizo la misma pregunta a Percy.

\- Él es un genio, el mejor mago del mundo...pero está un poco loco, sí.

El fantasma de la casa, Fraile Gordo, se paseo por la mesa saludando a los de primer año y teniendo una que otra conversación con los años mayores.

-¡Oh! Tú debes ser Harry Peverell. ¡Qué felicidad que éstes en mi casa!

La cena desapareció luego de varios minutos, y cuando todos habían terminado de comer, la comida había desaparecido, dejando los platos dorados completamente vacíos, igual que las copas.

\- Ejem...sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Las pruebas de Quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

Todos murmuraron acerca del Quidditch, dado que casi todos los años algunos jugadores se iban de Hogwarts. Mientras que los de primer año temblaban, sin querer saber la razón del por qué el bosque está prohibido.

-¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio!

Las sonrisas de muchos profesores se habían vuelto falsas igual que la de Harry. Con un movimiento de varita una larga tira dorada aparecio y se transformó en palabras.

-¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! ¡Y allá vamos!

Entonces, todo el colegio vociferó.

Hogwarts,Hogwarts,Hogwarts,  
enséñanos algo, por favor.  
Aun que seamos viejos y calvos  
o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,  
nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas  
con algunas materias interesantes.  
Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,  
pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.  
Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,  
haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,  
hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,  
y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.

Cada persona terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes y Harry extrañó la melodía de los gemelos Wealeys que parecía una lenta marcha fúnebre.

-¡Ah, la música! ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!

Harry hizo una mueca ante el discurso repetitivo de Dumbledore y abandonó el Gran Comedor siguiendo a los prefectos de Hufflepuff. El ojiverde, vestido con su túnica de color amarillo, bajo las escaleras hacia el sotano. Había que tocar una serie de barriles al ritmo de Helga Hufflepuff para darle paso a la sala común.

La sala común era de techo bajo, acogedor y cálido. Habían montones de colgantes amarillos, cobre bruñido, y sofá y sillones tapizados de amarillo y negro, los colores de la casa. Habían pequeñas ventanas circulares y una gran repisa de madera de color miel con tallas de tejones en ella. Sobre esta, un gran retrato de la fundadora de la casa, Helga Hufflepuff, se abría paso.

-Peverell - sintió el llamado de uno de los prefectos - acompañame.

Atraversaron unas puertas redondas que se encontraban en las paredes de la sala común y caminaron por el pasillo hasta la habitación que contenía su nombre. Las camas tenían edredones de cuadritos y habían calentadores. Algo realmente bueno, cuando recordaba las noches frías que pasaba en la torre de Gryffindor. En realidad, Harry amaba Hufflepuff y se pregunto porque el Sombrero Seleccionador no lo envio ahí en un primer lugar.

-Compartirás habitación con Adrian y Stebbins*. Mañana la profesora te dara tu horario con las clases opcionales que escogiste. Hay un grupo de estudio donde los años mayores ayudan a los demás en sus tareas. Los sábados no separamos en grupos para ayudar a la profesora Sprout en sus invernadores o a Hagrid con las criaturas. Que tengas una buena estancia Harry.

Harry escucho como le mostraban a los niños de primer año el himno de Hufflepuff. Parecía ser una tradición entre ellos. Aunque le molesto un poco la letra. Pensaba que Hufflepuff no tenía discordia con ninguna casa, pero al parecer, dentro de las paredes de tu sala común, muchas cosas suceden.

Harry se quedo dormido con una sonrisa, esperando el día siguiente. Estaba seguro que Dumbledore lo llamaría a su oficina para unirlo a su causa o conseguir información, pero cuando entendiera que sucedía sería muy tarde para hacer algo y tanto el como Voldemort caerían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Adrian y Stebbins fueron dos magos que entraron a Hogwarts en el año 1971, pero no se sabe a que casa asistieron, así que los he puesto en Hufflepuff. Aunque se comenta que Stebbins fue un Hufflepuff.


	5. Primera semana

Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del mundo, le había asegurado Hagrid una vez, pero ahí era donde las peores cosas ocurrían. También era reconocida como una de las mejores escuelas de magia, pero aún así clasificaban la magia entre luz y oscuridad.

Desde hace muchos años la educación en Hogwarts comenzó a decaer, aunque aún seguía siendo considerada una de las mejores escuelas. Todo empeoró con el ascenso de Albus Dumbledore a director que terminó con los pocos días de gloria de la escuela. Comenzo a celebrar días festivos muggles dejando en un lado desconocido las costumbres mágicas, sin darle la oportunidad a los nuevos magos de aprender sobre el mundo al cual van a pertenecer.

Aquel día en específico Albus-muchos-nombres-Dumbledore preparaba las cartas que usaría para tener al joven Peverell en su lado de la guerra, así como había echo con otros tantos. Al fin y en cuentas, era un simple Hufflepuff, aquellos más fáciles de manipular. Principalmente lo necesitaba lejos de los Slytherin, aunque creía poco probable que siguieran hablandole luego de su sorteo.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta distrajeron al director de sus pensamientos. Colocó su máscara de abuelo buenachón y con voz realmente empalagosa dijo:

-Adelante mi muchacho.

El abrir la puerta se encontró con todos los retratos de antiguos directores. Los grandes ventanales dejaban ver el exterior. Detrás de la mesa del Director un gran cuadro de un hombre de pelo blanco con risos. Su túnica era de un color azul oscuro, nada que ver con las del actual director.

El resto del despacho estaba lleno de cachibaches que expulsaban humo y hacían ruiditos extraños. También Fawkes se encontraba sobre su percha al final de la habitación.

-Buenos días profesor

Harry se encamino hasta el asiento frente al director con una gran sonrisa falsa que a ojos de cualquiera parecía dulce y encantadora.

-¿Caramelo de limón?

-No, gracias profesor.

-Quería hablarte sobre tu adaptación en la escuela. Dado que llegaste durante tu quinto año sería mejor si te asignara un estudiante para que te ayude...¿Puedo sugerirte a James Potter?

Dijo el hombre de barba blanca mientras servía una taza de té para ambos.

-No se preocupe director, Regulus me ha hablado mucho sobre la escuela y Severus y Lily me estan ayudando con Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Además, los Hufflepuff se han mostrado voluntarios a acompañarme a mis clases.

El barbudo hombre hizo una mueca cuando vio que aquello sería más difícil de lo que imaginaba, aunque rapidamente lo cambio por una sonrisa amable pensando que el chico, como todos los demás, no había caído en cuenta del pequeño cambio.

-Oh, estoy seguro que todos ellos podrán ayudarte, pero el joven James es muy bueno en Transformaciones.

-Adrian me ayudara con esa clase profesor.

El hombre asintió tensamente para luego tomar de su té, en una silenciosa invitación a que el chico tomara de la taza frente suyo. Harry, que aprendió a leer facilmente las expresiones de las personas, entendió el deseo silencioso del profesor para que tomara su té.

La taza era blanca con algunos bordes dorados en representación de la casa de Gryffindor. Estaba echa de un buen material y se sentía lisa al tacto. En esos momentos agradeció las enseñanzas de Lady Magia a su persona sobre algunos hechizos sin varita. Fue más fácil murmurar el hechizo mientras la taza se encontraba en sus labios y la taza se vació un poco como si hubiera bebido su contenido.

-¿Tiene algún pariente con quien podamos contactar?

-No profesor. Mi madre murió hace un año y mi padre le siguió unos meses después.

El viejo asintió. Si el chico no tenía padres que lo giraran a un lado de la guerra sería más fácil traerlo hacia su bando.

-Creo que sabes hacer sobre el mago oscuro que asecha, ¿no?.

Harry murmuró un sí. Sabía que debía dar respuestas verbales. Presentía que le coloco Veritasum a su bebida.

-¿Te unirías a él?

-¡Claro que no profesor!

Grito, espantado de pensar si quiera en unirse a ese loco o a Dumbledore. Realmente, las preguntas tontas que hacia Dumbledore estaban siendo respondidas con bastante sinceridad.

-Claro, no hace falta alterarse mi muchacho.

-Profesor, sino le molesta, Severus y Regulus me estan esperando para ir a desayunar.

El viejo asintió con los labios fruncidos y dejo la taza sobre la mesilla que los separaba. Su sonrisa de abuelo buenachón había regresado, nuevamente, al parecer, con un poco de manipulación, el chico estaría entre sus redes y sus planes se llevarían a cabo.

-Claro mi muchacho...Espero que sientas a Hogwarts como tu hogar.

Harry se levantó lentamente y dejó la taza sobre la mesilla. Luego de despedirse del Director salió. del despacho mirando, brevemente, al cuadro de uno de los antiguos directores. Bajo las escaleras en forma de espiral y la gárgola las cerro detrás suyo cuando se encontro frente a Severus y Regulus, este último con una gran sonrisa.

Harry intento devolvérsela, pero sus deseos por subir las escaleras y matar al viejo eran mayores. Podría destruir a aquella persona que tanto dolor había causado a miles de personas por ansias de poder y su estúpido dicho de "por el bien mayor"

"Por el bien mayor mis co..." pensó Harry. Sabía que si subía nuevamente la escalera y lo mataba Lady Magia se pondría muy furiosa con él, aunque la Muerte se reiría a montones antes de llevarselo consigo. Harry intento relajar su respiración diciendose que habían personas que lo extrañarían si terminaba en Azkaban. Con este último pensamiento caminó con los chicos hacia el Gran Comedor.

Unos metros antes de llegar a las grandes puertas fueron interceptados por Narcissa y Andromeda que venían conversando sobre lo último a la moda. Ambas le sonrieron grandemente y se engancharon del brazo del chico.

-¿Cómo estás hoy serpiente disfrazada de tejón?

-Bien, en lo que cabe.

-¿Te sentaras con nosotros? Lucius quiere conversar algunos temas contigo.

Harry le sonrio a ambas hermanas. Tan diferentes y parecidas a la vez.

\- No creo que sea bien visto que durante la primera semana me siente en una mesa diferente.

Harry movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en un vago intento por ocultar su cicatriz. Hasta ahora nadie a caído realmente en cuenta de ella. Al principio, era ocultada por un glamour, pero luego se le hizo muy complicado llevar el glamour y realizar hechizos. Ahora siempre se colocaba su pelo alocado sobre el rayo y nadie parecía percatarse

El pequeño grupo de serpientes entró en el Gran Comedor con pasos suaves y elegantes. Pasaron frente a la mesa de las serpientes sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Harry, cuando siguieron caminando hasta llegar a donde los tejones, sentandose junto al chico.

Harry pudo reconocer rapidamente a Edward Tonks, principalmente porque se sonrojo grandemente cuando Andromeda se sento junto a él.

-¿Qué creen que hacen? - masculló en voz baja Harry.

-Sentarnos contigo

-Eso ya lo vi Regulus...¿Pero por qué?

-Eres nuestro amigo.

Severus se encogio de hombros luego de decir aquello intentando quitarle peso al asunto de que expreso sus sentimientos en voz alta. Harry, haciendo gala a que era un adorable tejon, abrazo al pelinegro que se encontraba a su derecha fuertemente.

-¡Sabía que eramos amigos!

Aquel grito llamo la atención de gran parte de los alumnos y el profesorado. Un color escarlata se acentuo en las mejillas de Severus por la atención que le estaban prestando y por lo brazos alrededor de su flaco cuerpo.

Albus Dumbledore miraba la interacción sin saber muy bien como sentirse al respecto. Se encontraba feliz de que el chico se comportara como un verdadero tejón, lo que significaba que sería fácil de manipular, pero, por otro lado, no le gustaba la interacción entre él y el grupo de serpientes.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Preguntó en un susurro Severus, aún con sus mejillas enrojecidas, hecho que se notaba más por la palidez de su piel que rayaba casi lo enfermizo.

-Soy un Hufflepuff.

En ese mismo momento las lechuzas entraron interrumpiento el desayuno. Harry vio a su lechuza de color blanca, muy parecida a Hedwig, acercarse a él. Tenía entre sus patas la respuesta de Rita Skeeter para realizarle una entrevista en Hogsmeade este sábado. El chico nunca agradeció tanto conocerse tan bien el castillo.

El resto del desayuno fue algo tenso en todo el Comedor, principalmente para los Gryffindors que no entendían que hacian un par de serpientes en una casa que ellos consideraban indigna.

Ese día tenía clase de Transformaciones con los Gryffindors. Lily lo espero fuera del Gran Comedor para acompañarlo hasta la clase con el miedo de que se perdiera, a pesar de que ya llevaba cinco días haciendo el mismo recorrido

La profesora McGonagall era tan estricta como dentro de unos años y seguía usando aquellos moños estirados y los sombreros de magos. Con su varita apunto a la pizarra que comenzo a escribir la lección de ese día

-Hoy aprenderemos a transformar a un animal en una copa.

La profesora tranformó una lechuza que estaba sobre su escritorio en una perfecta copa de cristal y la regreso a su forma original. Harry miro a su lechuza que le devolvió una mirada llena de pánico al ver las transformaciones del resto del alumnado. El intentaba reirse en voz bajita cada vez que su lechuza se asustaba por ver una transformarmación incompleta. Los animales eran mas inteligentes de lo que parecían.

-No veo su transformación, joven Peverell.

La profesora McGonagall frunció sus labios, estaba dispuesta a quitarle varios puntos al chico para que comprendiera como las cosas funcionaban en Hogwarts. No podías esperar a que un maestro se acercara especificamente a ti de entre todos los alumnos.

Los tejones miraron ferozmente al chico y Harry levanto su varita tocando tres veces a la lechuza imaginandose una copa fina de cristal, de color verde y negro con el escudo de Hogwarts en un color dorado.

La profesora se mostro bastante sorprendida por la transformacion y aún mas cuando vio como el chico regreso la copa a su forma original.

-Excellente transformación señor Peverell...Diez puntos para Hufflepuff.

James estaba que hervía de furia. Siempre era él quien ,después de algunos intentos, se ganaba puntos para su casa y se llevaba unas grandes enhorabuenas de la profesora, pero el chico nuevo lo había conseguido realizando la transformación una sola vez y su copa tenía varios adornos.

Al terminar la clase Lily lo acompañó al aula de encantamientos, claramente conmocionada,como el resto, por su transformación en clase.

-Espero que seas tan bueno en encantamientos como en Transformaciones.

Harry recordaba vagamente que esa era la clase preferida de Lily, además de Pociones.

Igual que en su año, el profesor Fliwtick se encontraba sobre un montón de libros para poder ver por encima de su escritorio. Esa clase la compartía con los Ravenclaw, por lo que se sentó con uno de sus compañeros de casa. Lily le prometió que le esperara al terminar la clase para bajar juntos a los invernaderos.

-Hoy aprenderemos sobre el encantamiento silenciador. ¿Alguien me puede...?- el hombrecillo miro con horror como todas las manos de los Ravenclaw se levantaban antes de formular la pregunta. Dirigió rapidamente su vista al nuevo Hufflepuff que tenía su mano levantada- joven Peverell

-El encantamiento silenciador, como lo dice el nombre, es un encantamiento que hace que la víctima quedé temporalmente muda. Funciona tanto en las bestias como los seres. Su conjuro es Silencius.

-Cinco puntos para Hufflepuff...Como bien dijo el joven Harry hoy hablaremos sobre un encantamiento para silenciar a una persona temporalmente...Repitan conmigo...Silencius.

Durante toda la clase nadie logró silenciar a su compañero por más de cinco segundos, aunque Adrian tuvo que hacerle señas al profesor porque el Silencius que le había lanzado Harry no se había ido pasado tres minutos.

Aquella demostración le trajo a Harry cinco puntos para su casa y los tejones no se mostraron tan reunentes a tener una cría de serpiente, como comenzaron a llamar a Harry desde lo del desayuno, entre los suyos.

Como le había prometido a Lily la espero fue del aula con su mochila a cuestas apoyado en una de las paredes. Una cabellera pelirroja se abrio paso entre el tumulto de alumnos. Junto a ella había una chica que rapidamente reconocio como McKinnon.

-Bueno, ella es Marlene McKinnon - dijo Lily mientras se enganchaba del brazo de su amiga - Marlene, el es Harry Peverell.

La chica le tendio su mano en un saludo informal, pero Harry la tomó y beso su dorso haciendola sonrojar.

El pequeño trío comenzó a caminar hacia los invernaderos, encontrandose con los Merodeadores a mitad de camino los cuales se mostraban un poco rehunentes a pasar tiempo con el chico, pero intentaban dejar esas riñas atras sabiendo que el Sombrero Seleccionador nunca se equivocaba.

Cuando entraron en el invernadero gran parte de los alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff estaban ahí. La profesora Sprout entro poniendose unos guantes y colocandose frente a toda su clase.

-Hoy hablaremos sobre el Arbusto autofertilizante. ¿Alguien puede hablarme sobre la planta?...Harry - dijo cuando vio la mano de uno de sus estudiantes levantadas.

\- El arbusto autofertilizante es una planta que se alimenta de carne. Como dice su nombre tiene la capacidad de producir su propio fertilizante.

-Cinco puntos para Hufflepuff.

Cuando terminaron la clase ya era la hora del almuerzo por lo que Lily y Marlene lo arrastraron hacia el Gran Comedor bajo las miradas llenas de odio por parte de algunos integrantes de los Merodeadores. Ambas estaban deseosas de ver el lugar de las casas, a pesar de ser la primera semana Gryffindor iba de cuarto con 20 puntos, Slytherin en segundo con 25 puntos, Ravenclaw con 30 y Hufflepuff tenia 40.

La felicidad de ambas chicas es que Harry alla conseguido el solo 25 puntos en un dia. Aunque el ojiverde no encontraba la parte feliz en aquello. Solo era la primera semana, aún quedaba mucho tiempo para ganar más puntos o perderlos, aunque este último lo creía poco probable por la disciplina de los Hufflepuff.

Harry se sentó en la mesa de los tejones, pero ni siquiera estuvo más de diez minutos ahí. El asiento donde comunmente se sentaba Cedric cuando el torneo de los tres magos ahora lo ocupaba Adrian junto a otro chico.

Por lo tanto, luego de comer un poco de ensalada, se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al Bosque Prohibido, donde Luna le había llevado a conocer los thestral que en aquel momento no podía divisar. Su mochila pesaba un poco por la comida que había echado ahí para atraer a los animales.

Severus Snape iba detras de Harry con sus pasos suaves. Nadie nunca lograba percatarse de su presencia, ni siquiera las mejores serpientes. Se oculto detrás de un árbol cerca del límite entre el bosque prohibido y el castillo por si tenía que correr por ayuda si aparecia alguna criatura.

Aquellos animales que Harry llamó thestral cuando se montaron en los carruajes volvieron a aparecer y las palabras del chico se adentraron en su mente como al rojo vivo. Sacó sutilmente su varita intentado no hacer ningún movimiento rápido que alertara de su presencia, necesitaba estar listo por si tenía que proteger al chico.

-Se que estas ahí Severus

Harry le lanzo a los animales un pedazo de carne, no sin antes mirar al lugar donde el estaba escondido.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde que salimos del castillo - el chico solto una risa angelical - No eres muy discreto.

Severus seguía mirando a Harry a los ojos con su varita fuertemente agarrada. El sonrio, asintiendole a la nada y regreso su vista al animal

-Son hermosos, ¿verdad? Las personas piensan que verlos trae mala suerte...Desearía que pudieramos dar esto en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Harry se sentó en el suelo y con una mano invito a Severus que lo acompañara.

-Mis otras criaturas favoritas son los Dragones...¿Te gustan los Dragones, Severus?

-Prefiero las Pociones - gruño haciendo a Harry reir.

-Mi poción favorita es Amortentia

El pelinegro giro su cabeza rapidamente. Desde ahora tendría que tener un poco más de cuidado. El chico podría ponerla en su bebida, aunque cree poco probable que Harry sea de ese tipo.

-Dije que me gusta la preparación, no que la utilize - dijo carcajeandose - Un día de estos la prepararé y me la echaré como perfume....Será muy divertido.

-Eso es algo que haria Potter - gruñó el chico.

-No...Potter te colgaria de los tobillos y mostraría tus calzoncillos, o haría explotar una poción realmente peligrosa...Yo solo repartire un poco de amor...Tal vez lo haga el 14 de febrero.

Harry se apoyo completamente en el suelo viendo fijamente el cielo azul. A su lado Severus hizo lo mismo. Se quedaron así por largas horas, solo mirando el cielo coloreandose. A veces discutían sobre las formas de algunas nubes y Harry puede asegurar que la risa del chico es la más bonita que alguna vez haya oído. La noche estaba cayendo sobre el castillo, pintando las sombras y llenando el lugar con la presencia de la Luna.

Ambos chicos se levantaron del suave pasto y caminaron hacia el castillo. Severus tenía una suave sonrisa en su rostro que fue desapareciendo según se acercaban a las grandes puertas aunque sus ojos aun estaban cálidos por el momento más feliz que había tenido después de la muerte de su madre.

Harry casi quiere echarse a reír al llegar a las grandes puertas de entrada y encontrarse con Regulus y Lily discutiendo sobre Pociones. Narcissa hablando con Andromeda sobre la última moda en Corazón de bruja. Lucius Malfoy hablaba con el joven Nott sobre asuntos del ministerio y noticias que salían en el Profeta.

-Hasta que regresan...Han estado perdidos por más de cuatro horas. Gracias a Potter supimos que no estaban en el castillo, así que esperamos aquí hastan que regresaran. - dijo Lily en voz rápida mientras abrazaba a ambos chicos.

-¿Dónde se metieron? - pregunto Regulus claramente preocupado.

-Fuimos al bosque Prohibido a ver los thestral.

-Pero Harry...Es el Bosque Prohibido...Esta prohibido por algo - dijo Lily en un susurro.

-No te preocupes Lily, no nos adentramos mucho.

El pequeño grupo, extraño para ojos externos, se adentro en el castillo conversando sobre las clases de aquel día y riendose de la participación de Harry en clases haciendole sonrojar. Lucius comenzó una discreta conversación con Harry y Nott acerca de los mestizos hijos de magos que el conocía a los cuales les escribió una carta esa misma mañana con carácter urgente de que revisaran su herencia y todos decían sangre pura.

Las pruebas de herencia eran muy comunes en el tiempo de Merlín y los Fundadores, pero, poco a poco, dejaron de efectuarse porque los mestizos e hijos de muggles preferían las pruebas de sangre del mundo muggle.

-Como prefecto he pensado comunicarselo a nuestra casa. Este es un gran descubrimiento.

-Lucius...- susurro Harry - Se que no pertenezco a tu casa, pero hay algo importante que tengo que decirles a todos ustedes y que mejor que vuestra sala común. Pueden hacer lo que quieran para que no recuerde, incluso un Confundus.

-Te meteras en el nido de las serpientes - dijo Regulus con clara burla

\- Correre el riesgo - se encogio de hombros.

-Hablare con mis compañeros y luego te dire.

Harry asintió y se adentraron en el Gran Comedor dirigiendose cada uno hacia su mesa. La cena paso bastante tranquila. Harry aún no hacia amistades en Hufflepuff, además de Adrian y Stebbins, pero aquello no le pesaba tanto como imaginaba.

Cuando la cena acabo Lucius le comento que primero le comunicaría a las serpientes, quería que todos estuvieran de acuerdo sobre su presencia en su sala común. Harry asintio ante sus palabras y, a pasos suaves a causa del cansancio, se dirigio a su habitación encerrandose detrás de las cortinas.

-Buenas noches pequeño.

Sintió el suave susurro de la Muerte y como Lady Magia le comenzaba a cantar una canción haciendole, poco a poco, caer en la incosciencia.

Creo que el Cap es un poco confuso asi que dire que esta ambientado en el dia viernes. Es decir, Harry llego a Hogwarts el lunes primero de septiembre y la historia comienza el 5 de septiembre. Si alguien encuentra un error por favor comentenmelo. Gracias💚


	6. Rita Skeeter

Harry se encontraba caminando junto con Hagrid y Adrian hacia los límites del bosque prohibido. Irían a alimentar a los thestral y lo más seguro es que el semigigante fuera a dar de comer a sus amigas arañas.

Cuando llegaron a los límites del bosque prohibido habían bastantes thestrals. Aunque podía ver claramente como Adrian observaba hacia todos lados como si buscara algo.

-¿Dónde están?

-Solo las personas que han visto la muerte pueden observarlos.

Harry se acerco a uno de ellos y le tendió un gran pedazo de carne. El grito de Adrian se sintió por todo el bosque cuando vio la carne desaparecer en el aire. El resto del día estuvo ayudando a Hagrid a alimentar a todas sus criaturas extrañas y ,cuando el Sol comenzo a perderse en el horizonte, los envió de regreso al castillo. Aunque Harry pudo observar como se volvía a perder entre la espesura del bosque prohibido, seguro detrás de algún animal peligroso.

Cuando entraron en el castillo McGonagall dio un grito de indignación al verlos llenos de tierra y agua, creando una mezcla de lodo que se esparcía por el piso.

-Vayan a bañarse...ya...ya.

Con movimientos apresurados de sus manos echo a los niños del medio del pasillo para luego desaparecer el desastre con un movimiento de su varita. Adrian y Harry bajaron corriendo hasta la sala común entre risas y comentarios sobre las criaturas fantásticas.

Cuando entraron en la sala común muchos estaban en las mismas condiciones que ellos, aunque otros parecía que ya se habian dado una buena ducha. A pasos apresurados y entre risas entraron al gigantesco baño encontrándose con Stebbins que iba de salida.

-¿Como te fue con la profesora Sprout?

-Ayudamos con las mandrágoras, nada del otro mundo.

Hizo un movimiento con la mano quitandole importancia.

-¿Y ustedes?

-Fue maravilloso...¡Le dimos comida a un animal invisible!

Stebbins levanto una de sus cejas elegantemente y miro al chico como si otra cabeza hubiera salido para luego sonreir socarronamente.

-¿No me digas?

Harry rio fuertemente al ver la pequeña pelea entre ambos chicos. Realmente le encantaba estar en Hufflepuff. Todos eran trabajadores y luchadores, leales con los suyos, la sala común era tan agradable y calida como los Hufflepuff. Me pregunto ¿Por qué nunca me puso en Hufflepuff? Hubiera estado mejor aquí.

-Se llaman thestral. Son criaturas invisibles para aquellos que no han visto la muerte.

-Es lo mismo

Adrian hizo un movimiento de su mano quitandole importancia y se adentro en una de las duchas. Stebbins rio fuertemente al ver la actitud infantil de su amigo y salio del lugar luego de darle una palmada en el hombro al ojiverde. ¿Y Harry? Harry se quedó mirando tontamente a la nada. Pensando en todo lo que había perdido, todo lo que estaba ganando y todo aquello que cambiaría.

Cuando la noche alcanzó el castillo todos estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor. Harry solo tomó un poco de pure, incapaz de comer algo más a causa de los nervios por lo que iba a acontecer. Desde su mesa pudo ver las conversaciones en murmullos entre los Slytherins y la mirada indignada de mucho de ellos. Tenía que hacer algo rápido.

-Me ire a dormir chicos, estoy muy cansado.

Adrian estaba conversando con otro chico sobre Quidditch así que solo le asintió con la cabeza y Stebbins comía rapidamente con un libro de Pociones en sus manos. Sonriendo ligeramente salio del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de unos ojos azules.

Al salir del Gran Comedor Harry sintió unos pasos detras suyo y volvio a sonreir al darse cuenta de quien era. Doblo un pasillo y se encerro dentro de una de las aulas en desuso esperando el momento en el que el pelinegro se detuviera frente al aula.

Severus Snape no entendió porque el chico se había levantado de su mesa. No había apartado sus ojos de él. Era un chico intrigante y misterioso. Había conversado con el durante las vacaciones, aunque no se enviaron muchas cartas por temor a ser descubiertos por su padre. Al llegar aquí se relacionó con todos y terminó siendo un adorable Hufflepuff. Pero todos los Slytherin se dieron cuenta que tenía un plan y que la casa de los tejones era solo una tapadera.

Sus ojos negros se dirigieron nuevamente al plato completamente lleno del oji verde y como el profesor Dumbledore lo seguía con la vista con una gran sonrisa. Frunció el ceño. Aquello no estaba bien. ¿Por qué el profesor Dumbledore miraría tan fijamente a uno de sus alumnos? ¿Acaso está abusando de él?

Sin pensarselo mucho siguió al chico fuera del Gran Comedor. Necesitaba descubrir si sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Aunque lo creía poco probable. Era Albus Dumbledore. Aunque tenía que aceptar que Harry era un chico muy guapo. Cualquier lo desearía.

Severus se sonrojo ante estos pensamientos y, antes de darse cuenta, fue arrastrado dentro de un aula. Su grito quedo ahogado por una mano en sus labios y una respiración entrecortada en su cuello que le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Por qué me seguías Severus?

-Y-yo...- trago saliva. Maldita sea, él era un Slytherin - ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

El chico se alejo claramente confundido.

-¿Hablar de algo?

Harry ladeo su cabeza haciendolo ver tierno a ojos externos.

-S-sobre Dumbledore.

El ojiverde sonrio grandemente. Sabía que este Severus no era tan observador como su profesor de Pociones, pero, al parecer, su habilidad se remontaba desde muy joven.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Te hace algo?

Preguntó menos nervioso. El rostro de Harry mostro una gran confusión y La Muerte le susurrò al oído lo que sucedía, siendo luego reprendido por Lady Magia por meterse en asuntos mundanos.

-Es que esto está mejor que las telenovelas.

-Pero si tu no ves eso - chillo Lady Magia como una niña pequeña.

-Claro que sí.

Harry alejo su mente de la conversación que llevaban ambos en la parte trasera del aula y dirigio su vista nuevamente a Severus quien tenía su ceño fruncido. Harry supuso que, a pesar de solo haber pasado juntos tres días, él se había dado cuenta que a veces se desconectaba de las conversaciones o asentía hacia el aire.

-No ha sucedido nada con el profesor Dumbledore. Solo quiere que me una a su causa, pero ya te dije mi posición respecto a eso.

El pelinegro asintió comprendiendo el tema. Lily quiso unirlo a la causa de Dumbledore una vez, pero el se negó completamente. No sabía quien le daba más mala espina, Voldemort o Dumbledore.

-Lo siento...yo había pensado...

-Ey, tranquilo - Harry le colocó su mano en el hombro - Agradesco que te hayas preocupado por mi

Un color escarlata pinto las mejillas de Severus, pero, como la serpiente que es, supo ocultarlo fácilmente. Aunque Harry era alguien muy observador y se dio cuenta de lo que causo en el chico.

-Bueno, estoy muy cansado Severus. Nos veremos mañana.

El pelinegro asintió, incapaz de decir algo más, y Harry salio del aula en desuso directo a la sala común de Hufflepuff. Esa noche se reuniría con Rita Skeeter en las Tres Escobas, pero tendría que esperar hasta cuando todos estuvieran durmiendo. No podía permitirse ser visto en el Mapa del Merodeador por su padre y amigos.

Cuando la Luna estuvo en su punto más alto Harry salió del castillo bajo una capa de invisibilidad directo al sauce boxeador. Había analizado bien los pasadizos que podía utilizar para llegar a Hogsmeade y este era el más seguro, según su opinion.

Llego a las tres escobas 5 minutos después de la hora acordada. No le gustaba llegar tarde a las citas. Laúnica ves que lo hizo Lady Magia le castigo sin magia por un día completo y Harry sentía mucha pena por los squibs que sabían sobre la magia pero no eran capaces de usarla.

Con el uso de un fuerte glamour para cambiar su apariencia y no ser detectado, entro en las Tres Escobas pidiendo que lo llevaran junto a Rita Skeeter. Era una habitación en el fondo de un extenso pasillo en la segunda planta. Tenía unos asientos de color verde oscuro y una mesilla con té y galletas. En frente había una chimenea que emitía una suave luz para la habitación. Rita Skeeter se encontraba sonriendo enigmaticamente detras de una taza de té con su libreta y su vuela pluma junto a ella lista para tomar cualquier nota.

-Entonces, ¿qué es ese chisme tan jugoso que me traes?

Harry dejo caer su glamour sorprendiendo a Rita. Por la manera en que hablo en su carta pensó que era alguien mucho mayor. Incluso, cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta, pensó que podría tener un poco más que un buen chisme, tal vez, incluso, un poco de diversión. Pero todos sus pensamientos se fueron al caño al ver a un niño en frente suyo.

La Muerte se rio grandemente al ver los pensamientos lujoriosos que habían pasado por la mente de la mujer cuando Harry había entrado con su falso aspecto y Lady Magia solo pudo chasquear la lengua claramente molesta con el desenlace de todo.

-Primero que nada mi nombre es Harry Peverell.

El chico se sento frente a la mujer mientras se servía una taza de té para él también

-Oh, el joven Peverell...¿Contarás sobre tu misteriosa entrada en el mundo mágico?

El ojiverde bebió de su taza dejando a Rita en el borde de su asiento por las ansias. Bajo la taza a su regazo y una sonrisa sádica se abrio en sus labios poniendo a Rita mucho mas ansiosa.

-No...- la decepción se hizo notable en su rostro - Te contare algo mejor.

-¿ Algo mejor?

-Algo que pondrá a todo el mundo mágico de cabeza.

Harry sacó una gran bolsa de dinero llena de galeones.

-Quiero que El Profeta llegué a todas las comunidades mágicas. También quiero que no enredes la verdad o le contare a todos que eres una animaga no registrada.

La palidez llego a Rita mientras su mano aún seguía extendida esperando tomar el dinero.

-N-no se de que me hablas

-Si lo sabes, y, al menos que quieras que tu secreto se descubra, escribiras sobre una entrevista anónima y pondrás exactamente lo que te diga...Te lo aseguro Skeeter, valdra la pena.

La mujer se lo pensó por unos segundos aún con su mano extendida, pero al final una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Harry apareció en su rostro mientras tomaba el dinero entre sus manos.

-Cuentame los secretos de nuestra sociedad Harry


	7. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

El Lunes por la mañana la bomba había estallado en la escuela. Miles de lechuzas entraron y se posaron frente a un alumno cada una. Todos se mostraron conmocionados ante eso, incluso Albus Dumbledore. En la primera página del Profeta aparecía el rostro sonriente de Dumbledore con un gran estampado en el medio de su rostro que decía "MENTIROSO". Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Gran Comedor estuvo en silencio y lo único que se sentía era como muchos alumnos pasaban las páginas rapidamente en busca de la noticia sobre la realidad de la pureza de la sangre.

En la mesa de los profesores, Albus Dumbledore sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Alguien había logrado contactar con Rita Skeeter y le había hecho esta entrevista sobre algo que el intento mantener oculto. La rivalidad entre las casas de Hogwarts y la pureza de la sangre. Lo peor no fue la entrevista, sino que, al parecer, este mago había pagado cientos de galeones para que el Profeta fuera enviado a todos los magos del mundo. Dumbledore comenzo a sacar de su propia lista mental algunos nombres de personas que sabe que no lo traicionarían o que no tienen suficiente dinero como para realizar aquella hazaña.

La realidad sobre la pureza de la sangre

Tuve el magnifico placer mis queridos lectores de conversar con una persona sabia y llena de información oculta por el Director Dumbledore. Según él, antes de que Dumbledore comenzara en Hogwarts las casas no eran enemigas.

Así como lo leen mis queridos lectores. Las casas de Hogwarts empezaron a ser enemigas desde que Dumbledore comenzó a ser parte del profesorado.

También creo que algunos de ustedes tendrán que darle un vistazo a su árbol genealógico, principalmente los sangre pura.

Según mi informador, no se llama pureza de la sangre sino de magia, dos magos, aunque sean hijo de muggles, pueden tener a alguien puro de sangre o más bien de magia.

Como demostración de esto, muchos meztizos, hijos de magos con padres muggles, se hicieron una prueba de herencia dando como resultado la palabra 《Sangre pura》

La persona que me concedió esta pequeña información me ha prometido más secretos oscuros guardados por el Director de la escuela de Magia y Hechizería dentro de muy pocos días. Por lo que les prometo, mis queridos lectores, que llegare al fondo de esto y los mantendre al tanto.

La cara de frustación del Director era algo digno de ver y que Harry guardaría celosamente en sus memorias para observar detenidamente más tarde en un pensadero. Luego de la pequeña entrevista con Rita y de una que otra amenaza, Harry regresó feliz hacia el castillo. Claro que tuvo que usar de todo su autocontrol Slytherin para no ponerse a saltar de la felicidad el Domingo. Lo que más impresionó a Rita y la dejo en el borde de su asiento por las ansias fue cuando le comente que habían más secretos oscuros que el director mantenía celosamente guardados. De esa manera se mostró un poco menos reunente a contar la verdad sin distorsionarla

Luego de unos minutos, y cuando el desayuno ya estaba llegando a su fin, el Gran Comedor se vio envuelto nuevamente por una gran tanda de lechuzas. Todas eran de las familias sangre puras hacia los Slytherin comentandole que era cierto. Habían hijos de muggles en sus árboles genealógicos. Claro que ellos no hicieron ni una mueca al leer las noticias, Lucius ya les había hablado de eso, pero no querían creer que era verdad. Los ideales por los que habían estado luchando eran una falsa.

Cuando todos comenzaron a salir del Gran Comedor, Lucius se acerco entre el gran tumulto de estudiantes y le comunicó que muchos de ellos ya no se mostraban tan reacios a tenerlo entre las serpientes por una noche para saber que le comunicaría.

Lily lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia su primera clase del día. En su tiempo había elegido como clases optativas aquellas que le dejaban como un enclerque sin saber más sobre su mundo y aquello que lo rodeaba. Se prometió no volver a cometer el mismo error por lo que tomó Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Se había dado cuenta, en el tiempo que paso con Luna, que las criaturas mágicas realmente le parecían interesantes y atractivas. Convirtiendo así, la idea de Auror, en algo no tan satisfactorio

Severus les esperaba fuera de la clase de Runas Antiguas y se adentraron en la habitación plagada de todos los colores de las casas. Los Merodeadores, menos Remus, habían optado por Adivinación, por lo que el pelinegro junto a el se relajo grandemente al ver que este año tampoco habían pedido un cambio de clases solo para molestarlo.

Harry se permitió dirigir su mirada a Remus y divagar sobre sus deseos de conventirse en animago para ayudar al hombre lobo durante sus transformaciones. Con un leve empujon por parte de Stebbins, Harry se encamino hacia una de las mesas del frente.

Se había llevado una muy buena impresión de su primera clase sobre Runas Antiguas y deseo haber tomado antes esa asignatura. El camino hacia su proxima clase fue realmente tenso. Al parecer, el Director tenía un extraño plan de unir a las peores serpientes con sus lacayos más leales y un gran grupo de quinto año, de diferentes casas, daban la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Aquella acción era un completo suicidio.

Al entrar en el aula un gran armario en el fondo se movía estrepidamente con un candado protegiendo la cerradura. A pesar de sus súplicas sabía que aquello era un boggart, principalmente porque oía la risa de La Muerte en el fondo del salón.

El profesor de Defensa era joven, más o menos de unos treinta años. Vestía una camiseta arremangada hasta los codos y unos pantalones negros. Su túnica yacia colocada elegantemente sobre el respaldar de su silla.

Dirigió su mirada por todo el salón de clase con una clara mueca de disguto al ver a las cuatro casas ahí reunidas. Aunque sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad al toparse con Harry.

-¿Alguien sabe que puede haber dentro del armario?

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Incluso a los Ravenclaw parecía dificil responder algo tan sencillo. El profesor miro a todos fastidiado por como la educación había decaído en todos estos años. Sabía que no duraría ni un año en el puesto de profesor de Defensa, nadie nunca lo había echo. Estaba, literalmente, maldito. Pero se aseguraría darles a todos una buena enseñanza mientras estuviera aquí. Principalmente a los tres últimos año.

Harry levanto su mano sin titubear y el profesor se encontro aliviado y curioso.

-¿Joven Peverell?

-Un boggart. Son seres que viven en la oscuridad, como un armario o debajo de un escritorio. Nadie sabe cual es su forma verdadera dado que se convierte en tu mayor miedo. Se aconseja que dos personas lo enfrenten para que el boggart este confuso de en que miedo transformarse. El conjuro para repelerlos es Ridikkulus.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron en respuesta. Parecía feliz de encontrar un alumno competente y claramente dotado de algunas habilidades.

-Diez puntos para Hufflepuff.

Durante diez minutos el profesor estuvo explicando el hechizo y el movimiento de varita. Un susurro de la Muerte a su oido lo estremeció. Sabía que su boggart había cambiado. Ahora ya no tenía miedo de los dementores, sabía convocar un Patronus corpóreo, pero tenía miedo de no poder salvar a nadie. A su pelirroja favorita, Severus, Regulus, Los Merodeadores.

El profesor dirigio su vista hacia Harry - ¿Joven Peverell, por qué no nos hace una demostración?

Harry, a pesar de intentar ocultar sus emociones, podía verse claramente como temblaba la mano que sujetaba la varita. Sirius comenzó a susurrar que seguro era un llorica que le tiene miedo a todo. Los Gryffindor se rieron en voz baja, pero, aun así, el comentario fue oido por Harry que sintió como si estuviera caminando hacia su propia muerte.

No sabía lo que vería, aunque tenía una mínima idea. A pesar de los intentos de Lily porque el profesor se detuviera, este se veía claramente dispuesto a demostrarle a todos que un mago de verdad nunca tiene miedo. A partir de ahora, esta ya no sería la clase favorita de Harry.

La puerta del armario se abrió con un simple movimiento de varita por parte del profesor. Todos estaban expectantes por cual era el mayor miedo del chico que lo hacia temblar de pies a cabeza. Principles los Slytherin, que sabían que Harry siempre usaba su máscara y ahora la estaba perdiendo.

El cuerpo de James cayo como peso muerto cuando la puerta se abrió completamente. Sus ojos avellanas estaban abiertos grandemente y había sangre manchando todo su cuerpo. Todos se quedaron en silencio menos el jadeo sorprendido por parte del aludido. James Potter no entendía porque su muerte era el mayor miedo del chico. ¡Ni siquiera habían hablado!

-¡Riddikulus!

El cuerpo de James cambio por una de pelo largo y rizado con unos ojos grises. Sirius abrio su boca grandemente al ver a su yo muerto.

-¡R-ridikulus!

Una copia de Sirius apareció, aunque este era un poco más pequeño y su túnica era verde, además de un pelo lacio.

-¡R-R-RIDIKULUS!

Cambio al de Lily, rapidamente al de Severus, Narcissa, Andromeda, Peter, Lucius, Remus...Al final quedó en un cuerpo que nadie reconoció. Era Cedric Diggory. Harry temía que esa muerte volviera a repetirse.

-Tu eres especial Harry, nada volverá a suceder.

El susurro de Lady Magia lo lleno nuevamente de energía y sujeto fuertemente su varita. El profesor estaba listo para interrumpir. El chico podía tener grandes conocimientos, pero al parecer su núcleo mágico no era tan poderoso. Harry levanto su varita con los ojos lleno de furia.

-¡RIDIKIKULUS!

El cuerpo de Cedric se convirtió en un payaso que hacia movimientos raros con sus manos haciendo reir a todos. El boggart regresó nuevamente al armario y unos brazos envolvieron rapidamente el cuerpo del ojiverde. Harry sintió un olor suave y una cabellera pelirroja, por lo que la abrazo más fuertemente ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y dejando las lágrimas caer silenciosamente.

Lily, viendo el estado de su amigo, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hacia la enfermería, luego de ver que se halla relajado al menos un poco. El camino por los pasillos fue silencioso y solo se sentía el sonido ahogado de Harry que le rompía aún más el corazón. En todos estos días parecía ser un Slytherin que nunca mostraría sus sentimientos hacia nadie, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador nunca se equivocaba.

Luego de recostarlo sobre la camilla Poppy se acerco hacia ellos y le explico que había tenido un pequeño ataque durante la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La enfermera le brindo una poción calmante al chico haciendo que se quedara dormido a los pocos minutos, aún con un rastro de lágrimas en sus sonrosadas mejillas.

-Gracias por traerlo Lily. Le dije a Dumbledore que ese profesor no seria bueno para los alumnos - la mujer negaba con la cabeza mientras miraba con ojos tristes a Harry - Al parecer no me equivoque. - giro su vista a la pelirroja y le sonrio dulcemente - Puedes ir a tu siguiente clase cariño. Lo despertare para la hora del almuerzo para que no pierda sus clases de la tarde

La pelirroja fruncio sus labios en una fina linea. No quería dejar a su amigo solo. Ella había leido sobre los boggarts, podrían dejar traumados a muchos sino tenian el poder y la fuerza de voluntad para derrotarlo. Al final asintió y salió de la enfermería, aún algo rehunente de dejar a su amigo solo.

Al llegar a su próxima clase ya los rumores sobre el Hufflepuff que entro en pánico por un boggart se escurían por todo el castillo. La ojiverde solo bufo, ofendida por como la gente se tomaba esto a la ligera.

En la entrada estaban Regulus y Severus, este último con su mochila y útiles en la mano. Unos pasos atras estaban los Merodeadores, seguro interesados en descubrir que había pasado con el chico.

-¿Cómo esta? - susurro Severus con indiferencia, aunque la preocupación bailaba en sus ojos.

-Siguio llorando todo el camino hacia la enfermería. Poppy le dio una poción calmante y se quedo dormido a los pocos minutos. Dijo que lo despertaría para la hora del almuerzo.

Ambas serpientes asintieron. Regulus se alejo a pasos suaves por el pasillo y Severus entro junto a ella a la clase de Aritmancia. Ambos dispuestos a tomar las mejores notas para que su amigo luego pudiera copiarlas.

Los Merodeadores se encontraban bastantes interesados en la situación actual del chico y la razón por la que ellos formaban parte de su boggart. James era el que estaba más shockeado, principalmente cada que recordaba su cuerpo pálido caer del armario. Por esa misma razón se acercaron al aula de la siguiente clase de Lily esperando encontrar nuevamente al chico, pero al parecer estaba en la enfermería.

Sirius era el que parecía mas dispuesto a descubrir la verdad detrás del chico nuevo. Le decía a ellos que no le traía buena espina, pero lo que no le traia buena espina eran los sentimientos hacia él. Sentía como si debiera protegerlo. Como si debiera tomarlo y llevarselo lejos de todos. Protegerlo como un hijo. Pero aquellos pensamientos solo le ponían más nervioso.

Tomaron la capa de invisibilidad de James y caminaron hacia la enfermería. Esperando que Poppy estuviera distraída para no darse cuenta de su entrada a escondidas. Tal como lo habían deseado con tanto ahínco, Poppy se encontraba atendiendo a un chico de cuarto año de Gryffindor que parecía haber tenido algún problema en la clase del profesor Slughorn.

Sin detenerse demasiado en eso caminaron entre todas las camillas buscando donde estaría el moreno, encontrandolo, despues de algunos minutos, al final del lugar. Su piel estaba perlada de sudor que bajaba suavemente, su cuerpo se movia freneticamente de un lado a otro como si estuviera convulsionando y su rostro tenía una mueca llena de pánico que era soportada por las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Qué le suce...?- comenzó Peter.

-No...no...¡por favor no!...¡No otra vez!...¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

El pequeño rincón en el que se encontraban se enfrío gradualmente por los gritos del chico, preguntandose porque Madam Pomfrey no había venido a revisar a su paciente. Remus sentía su piel erizarse, podía oler el miedo que desprendía el cuerpo del niño, un miedo tan grande que hasta el comenzo a sentirlo. Se acerco rapidamente en un vano intento de despertarlo.

Harry abrio sus ojos verder y se levanto abruptamente asustando a Los Merodeadores. Miro de un lado a otro intentando enforcar las imágenes borrosas producto de las lágrimas. Como si se tratara de un milagro lo primero que enfoco correctamente fue el cuerpo de James a su derecha y se lanzo a abrazarlo fuertemente

-¡No me dejen por favor!

Fue un grito ahogado mientras más lágrimas bañaban su rostro. James no se lo pensó mucho antes de devolverle el abrazo. Al igual que Sirius, James sentía esos deseos incontrolables de protegerlo, como si fuera parte de su familia, algo importante que no deseaba perder. Harry comenzó a tranquilizarse cuando vio quien lo envolvía entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento

Susurro bajito mientras se separaba, claramente avergonzado por lo que acababa de suceder. Había tenido una pesadilla donde volvía a perder a sus padres y todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Realmente no quería que aquello se volviera a repetir.

-No te preocupes.

Remus parecía ser el único en darse cuenta de que el niño se encontraba roto. Sus ojos iradiaban ese dolor y experiencia que solo personas que habían vivido la guerra podían experimentar. Tal vez por esa razón se unía con las serpientes. Fueron los únicos que se acercaron a él y lo acogieron, mientras que otras personas, como ellos, lo tachaban de oscuro y mortífago.

-¿Que haceís aquí?

Pregunto Harry, mientras tomaba el vaso de agua que Remus le brindaba.

-Vinimos a ver como estabas.

Harry observo atentamente el rostro de los cuatro merodeadores. Ni siguiera ellos se creían que estaban ahí para ver la salud del chico. O tal vez si estaban un poco interesado en él, pero lo que más curiosidad les causaba era otro asunto.

-Quereis saber porque erais mis boggarts, ¿no?

El vaso fue colocado nuevamente sobre la mesilla a su derecha. Los cuatro se quedaron callados aunque Remus se sonrojo fuertemente sacandole una sonrisa a Harry.

\- Sois buenos chicos...estais manipulados, pero sois buenos chicos.

-¿Manipulados? - pregunto James con el ceño fruncido

-¿No leyeron el Profeta? - dijo, mientras ladeaba su cabeza tiernamente.

-No creo en nada de lo que diga ese Periódico - gruño Sirius.

-Pues deberías...La noticia de hoy estuvo muy interesante.

El chico sonrio enigmaticamente mientras se levantaba de la camilla. Los Merodeadores tomaron aquello como una señal para irse asi que se colocaron estrategicamente en la capa de invisibilidad y salieron de la enfermería.

El cuarteto camino muy callado gran parte del recorrido, ambos inmensos en sus propios pensamientos. Remus no quería creer que aquello fuera verdad, aunque las pruebas dijeran lo contrario. Dumbledore habia echo mucho por él. Le había permitido ir a la escuela y aprender magia, cosa que tuviera que haber echo en casa por su condición.

-Tal vez Peter pueda hacerse una prueba de herencia - sugirio Remus.

-¿Y para que hariamos eso, Lunático?

-Yo tengo curiosidad por ver si es verdad.

-No puedo creer que no confies en Dumbledore, Lunático.

-No es eso Corna...

-No....vamos Canuto.

James tomo el hombro de Sirius y lo empujo para que caminara más rápido alejandose de ellos como si tuvieran algún tipo de enfermedad. A su lado Peter miraba con ojos horrorizados a sus amigos.

-Yo te creo - susurro bajito.

-¿En serio?

El pequeño muchacho asintió y Remus sonrio grandemente mientras se encaminaban al Gran Comedor. Ninguno de Los Merodeadores cayo en cuenta del hombrecillo que había saltado de pintura en pintura vigilando sus pasos y conversación

En el Gran Comedor Harry Peverell removía su comida distraidamente aún sintiendose un poco abatido por lo ocurrido durante la clase de Defensa. Hubiera preferido que fuera un Dementor, a esos se había enfrentado muchas mas veces.

Comía tan distraidamente que no cayo en cuenta de ninguna de las miradas que recibía del Gran Comedor, principalmente de un pelinegro en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry Peverell era un enigma para todos. Nadie conocía sus secretos ni a su familia y cada vez el chico se volvía más interesante entre la poblacion femenina y masculina.

James y Sirius entraron por primera vez al comedor con una seriedad anormal. Aun seguían pensando de lo ocurrido hace algunos minutos cuando vieron a Peverell sentando tranquilamente en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Era imposible que hubiera llegado primero, nadie se conocía el castillo mejor que ellos mismos por lo que no debía saber sobre los pasadizos y menos aun si llevaba solo tres días en Hogwarts.

-¿Estas bien Harry?

Pregunto Narcissa sentandose junto al chico y sacando a Harry de sus cavilaciones.

-He tenido días mejores - el ojiverde se encogio de hombros.

-Sabes que cualquier cosa puedes conversar conmigo, ¿cierto?

Narcissa se encontraba bastante preocupada por el chico. Sabía que algo le sucedía. Su instinto nunca le había fallado y no lo haria ahora.

-Lo se Cissy.

La chica le sonrio y se levanto de la mesa amarilla para encaminarse a donde Lucius. Aun se encontraba algo recia de dejar al ojiverde solo, aunque podía ver como dos chicos pasaban la mayoría del tiempo junto a él.

A los pocos minutos, el almuerzo había terminado y Lily arrastraba a Harry por todo los pasillos directo a las mazmorras. El chico solo podía maldecirse internamente al percatarse que ahora venía su clase menos deseada: Pociones.

He cambiado algunas fechas en la historia por lo que si encuentran algun error o algo que no concuerde, comentenmelo por favor 💚


	8. Pociones

Las mazmorras eran tan frías como Harry las recordaba. Paredes de piedra sólida y lisa que le daban un aspecto terrorífico. Lo único que lo hacia sentir un poco bien era la ausencia de cuadros por lo que no se sentía observado a cada minuto.

Cuando llegaron frente a la clase Severus ya se encontraba ahí. Solo levanto un poco la cabeza de su libro para darle una mirada de indiferencia a ambos chicos. Los Merodeadores se encontraban un poco más alejados despotricando sobre los frías y oscuras que eran las mazmorras.

-Tal vez por eso Snivellus es tan pálido.

Grito Sirius y todos rieron ante el "chiste". El profesor Slughorn abrio la puerta del aula observando sonrientemente a todos sus alumnos.

-Oh...hola mis muchachos pasen...pasen...Bonitos pendientes señorita Miller.

-Mi nombre es Marlene - mascullo la Gryffindor en voz baja mientras se adentraba en el aula.

-Oh si...señorita Marcaile - el hombre dirigio su mirada al ojiverde - ¿Y usted es?

-Harry Peverell, señor.

-Oh, el nuevo estudiante...Espero que sea tan bueno en mi clase como en las demás - el hombre le guiño un ojo mientras seguía saludando a los alumnos.

La clase, como la de Defensa, estaba llena de los estudiantes de las cuatro casas. Al parecer el profesor quería que parte del salón de clase explotara con las constantes peleas.

El unico asiento libre era junto a Severus. Al parecer, prefería trabajar solo sin nadie que arruinara sus pociones, era fácil de entender cuando el hombre era un respetado Maestro de Pociones en el futuro. El pelinegro solo gruñó cuando vio que el chico no tenía otra lugar para ocupar.

El profesor Slughorn dio unos suaves toques con su varita en su mesa llamando la atención de los alumnos que habían comenzado una pequeña conversación acerca de Pociones.

-Como todos saben los TIMOS se acercan. Deberían elegir desde ya su carrera - el hombre miro con ojos vidriosos a Severus - para estar seguro que clases tomar y la nota necesaria...Ahora - su varita golpeo la pizarra y unas letras comenzaron a aparecer - ¿Alguien puede decirme que Poción estaremos preparando hoy?....¿Severus?

\- Filtro de paz, señor.

-Bien,bien...Cinco puntos para Slytherin...¿Alguien puede decirme los efectos de la Poción?...¿Harry?

\- Puede calmar la ansiedad y aliviar el nerviosismo...Un efecto secundario es que si exageras los ingredientes puede provocar un profundo y a veces irreversible sueño por lo que hay que prestar extrema atención a la elaboración.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron. Harry recordo vagamente la conversación con Lily acerca del profesor de Pociones y su afán por tener cerca a chicos prodigios. Casi gime de frustación cuando vio que ya estaba en la pequeña lista de su profesor.

-Diez puntos para Hufflepuff. - el profesor aplaudio suavemente como si alguien hubiera contado algun chiste - Ahora - movio su varita abriendo las puertas de cristal con los ingredientes - Empiecen.

-Busca los ingredientes Peverell...Yo me hare cargo de la preparación - gruño Severus

Harry también quería ayudar en la elaboración de la Poción, pero sabia como es Severus respecto a esta clarse, por lo que simplemente se encogio de hombros y fue por los ingredientes.

La poción estaba calentandose mientras esperaban a que tomara un color rosado. Severus escribía rapidamente en su pergamino como si hubiera echo algun tipo de descubrimiento. Harry solo vigilaba la poción con ojos críticos.

El color rosado comenzo a verse y Harry sonrio, bastante tentado de decirle a Severus, pero prefirío realizarlo él para demostrarle al pelinegro que no era ningún enclerque. Tomo el jarabe de eléboro y lo añadió al caldero hasta que vio como se volvía de un color turquesa para luego de unos minutos de dejar calentando se convirtiera en un color morado.

Severus aún seguía anotando algo en su pergamino, como ecuaciones, seguro inventando alguna poción u hechizo.

Tomo mandrágora cocida y la agito energicamente para añadirla hasta que la poción se volviera de un color rojo. Desde aquí podía sentir la satisfacción de Lady Magia por sus logros en esta rama de la Magia. Harry se preguntaba porque nunca le gusto Pociones, era como cocinar y él amaba cocinar.

Comenzo a revolver hasta que la poción tomo un color naranja y añadió más mandrágora cocida. Severus ahora conversaba con el compañero en la otra mesa junto a él sobre algunas de las características de una extraña planta. Harry se preguntaba si realmente Severus Snape, el maestro de Pociones mas joven, se había olvidado de su poción. Aunque tal vez Harry tuviera mucha culpa en eso.

Se encontraba en el paso 12 y la poción ya estaba de un color morado precioso. Severus se levanto y comenzo a hablar con el profesor Slughorn acerca del bezoar.

Harry quiso reirse por haber quitado el hechizo de alarma en la poción de Severus, el cual estaba tan seguro de sus habilidades que ni siquiera había mirado a la poción esperando sentir el toque de esta.

Tomo cuernos de unicornio echos polvos y los añadió a la poción hasta volverla de un color rosa.

-Eres tan bueno en pociones - dijo Lady Magia mientras tocaba suavemente su pelo, como una leve caricia.

-Uy, si, buenisimo - bufo la muerte.

\- ¿Estas seguro que la muerte no se fue de vacaciones dejando a un mocoso en su lugar? - pregunto Harry mentalmente, esperando ser oidos por ellos.

No le gustaba mucho la comunicación mental, se sentía extraño o como si Voldemort estuviera tratando de entrar en su cabeza.

Un jadeo lo trajo a la realidad - ¿Cómo te atreves?

El aula se enfrio grandemente y todos empezaron a moverse inquietos en sus puestos.

Harry comenzo a revolver la poción hasta que esta se volviera de un color rojo nuevamente. Dejo que se calentara poniendo un hechizo de alarma mientras miraba a la muerte discretamente.

-Arruinaras mi poción y juro que te matare por eso.

La Muerte solo se giro como si aquello fuera una ofensa y desaparecio haciendo reir a Lady Magia y a Harry casi se le escapa un risa.

Luego de unos cuantos pasos más Severus ya venia de regreso. En su rostro se encontraba la preocupación de que su hechizo no hubiera funcionado y la poción se hubiera hechado a perder. El profesor Slughorn venia detrás de él, deseoso de ver su trabajo como siempre hacia.

Toda el aula quedo en silencio al ver lo nervioso que estaba Severus. El chico nunca estaba nervioso en esta clase, siempre jactandose de sus buenas habilidades en esta rama de la magia. Cuando llegaron a la mesa Harry estaba tomando las púas de puercoespín y las había añadido al caldero volviendo la poción de un color blanco. El habia hecho toda la pocion solo y la boca de Severus se abrio en una gran O.

-Oh, joven Peverell, magnifica poción.

-Realmente profesor, Severus hizo una gran parte, pero él realmente quería hablar con usted y como habiamos quedado para hacer unas tareas luego de clase le comenté que podia hablar con usted ahora mientras yo terminaba la pocion asi tendriamos tiempo después.

El profesor sonrio, claramente orgulloso por el dúo que formaban ambos. Aquello les gano 15 puntos a cada uno para su casa y un pase rápido a las reuniones de Slughorn. Necesitaba una excusa para perderse la mayoría de las reuniones y recordo vagamente que las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch serían esta fin de semana. Coloco en su agenda mental preguntar por el capitán de Quidditch.

Harry termino de subir las escaleras para salir de las mazmorras encontrandose con un grupo bastante extraño. Cuatro supremacista de la sangre con un "traidor de la sangre", si es que Harry podia llamarse asi, un mestizo y una sangre sucia, como ellos la llamaban.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor, aunque recibió un pequeño recordatorio por parte de Lucius sobre la reunión en Slytherin. Harry sentía que la suerte estaba de su lado, solo llevaba aproximadamente cinco días en la escuela y algunas personas estaban comenzando a apoyar su causa.


	9. Sala común de Slytherin

Harry espero pacientemente en un pasillo vacío cerca de la entrada a las mazmorras. Lucius se estaba dando todo el tiempo que deseaba y eso que pensaba que era un hombre puntual, tal como lo recordaba del futuro.

Unos minutos después su cabellera rubia aparecio al doblar la esquina y coloco un hechizo en sus ojos. Sintio como una tela los envolvía e intento que su respiración se normalizara. Le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad desde muy pequeño por todo el tiempo que pasaba en la alacena, ahora no le tenía miedo porque podía conjurar un simple lumos sin llamar la atención de nadie, pero en estos momentos, con una tela en sus ojos y caminando entre los pasillos desolados de las mazmorras, Harry sentía como ese miedo volvía a florecer.

-Sangre pura.

A pesar de su respiración algo acelerada, Harry se rio en voz baja. El se sabia el camino a la sala común de Slytherin desde su segundo año, aunque eso ellos no lo sabían, pero seria muy divertido ver su reacción si lo ven aparecer de la nada. Con un leve empujon Lucius lo insito a entrar.

La sala común era bastante parecida a la del futuro. La única diferencia es que la temperatura era mucho más fría a pesar de estar a inicios de septiembre. Un gran cuadro de una serpiente descansaba sobre la chimenea y los sofás eran de un color verde oscuro y negro. Los estudiantes estaban dispersos por todo el lugar. Muchos de ellos arrugaban fuertemente su carta entre sus manos y otros intentaban parecer relajados ante la idea de un hijo de muggles en su árbol genealogico.

Un muchacho de piel oscura y rostro severo se acerco a él. Era una copia exacta de Blaise Zabini. Harry ni siquiera sabia que el padre del chico había ido a Hogwarts, lo unico que conocía acerca del moreno es que su madre era conocida como la Viuda Negra. Ninguno de sus maridos duraba mucho tiempo.

-Presiento que tu has tenido que ver con el artículo.

Harry se encogio de hombros

-Tal vez si, tal vez no...quien sabe.

-No juegues conmigo Peverell - gruño cerca de su rostro - Recuerda que estas en el nido de las serpientes.

-Me gustan las serpientes.

Sintio como la magia del chico se descontrolaba, en una orden silenciosa para que se retractara ante lo dicho. Harry dejo salir solo un poco de su magia tocando suavemente la del moreno haciendo que este se alejera varios pasos hacia atrás.

Harry sabia el poder de su magia. Habia oscuridad y perdición si estabas en su contra, pero una gran belleza y paz si lo apoyabas. Zabini nunca había sentido una magia tan exquisita y horrorosa a la vez.

-¿Cómo lograste salir del castillo? Habían prefectos patrullando durante el fin de semana y las puertas del castillo estaban cerradas.

Narcissa pregunto tensamente. Ella si había sentido el pequeño despliegue de magia y se encontraba en la misma situación de Zabini. ¿Quién era realmente Harry Peverell?

-Hay muchas pasadizos por aqui Cissy.

-Bien, dejemonos de juegos. ¿Para que has venido Peverell?

A Harry a veces se le hacia extraño que su antiguo profesor de Pociones lo tratara por un nuevo apellido, por lo que trato unos segundos en procesar que la pregunta iba dirigida a su persona.

-Bueno, creo que todos leyeron sobre las nuevas noticas en el Profeta.

-Estoy seguro que todo lo hicimos. - Raymond apreto fuertemente la carta entre sus manos

-Como ya deben saber no estoy de acuerdo con ninguno de las rasones de cada bando de la guerra, asi que he decidido hacer mi propio bando.

-¿Y porque deberiamos seguir a un asquerosos mestizo como tu?

El rumor de que Harry tenía padres magos hijos de muggles parecía que ya se habia movido por todo Slytherin, pero no fue aquella acusación lo que hizo que Harry se tensara, sino de la persona que vino. Un rostro regordete y ojos saltones de color verde. Tenía unos grandes aretes color rosado chillón, al parecer, lo unico que no era color rosado chillón eran su pelo y túnica.

-¿Y tu eres?

-Dolores Jane Umbridge.

Harry sonrio siniestramente cuando recordo a la mujer sentada en el estrado cuando lo llevaron a un juicio por hacer magia frente a un muggle y fuera de la escuela.

-La unica mestiza en este lugar eres tú - gruño Harry, claramente enojado con la chica , si es que eso podía ser una chica.

-¿Cómo te atreves? - su rostro se encontraba enrojecido de la ira combinando facilmente con muchos de sus adornos.

-¿Tus padres son sangre pura? - le siguió el juego Harry acerca de la pureza de la sangre.

-Mi padre es un sangre pura - dijo con gran solemnia.

-¿Y tu madre? - pregunto, pinchando suavemente su orgullo.

-E-ella también es una sangre pura.

-No me digas...Realmente no me importa Umbridge, tu estatus de sangre no es importante para mi, yo busco...otras cosas.

-¿Qué otras cosas? - pregunto un chico de sexto año

-Magia.

Harry hizo un movimiento de su varita y la sala quedo a oscuras. Los de primer y segundo año dieron un grito ahogado cuando se vieron en vueltos en la oscuridad. Un hombre de barba larga y blanca con una túnica morada y un gran sombrero puntiagudo apareció. Era como una sombra, como un recuerdo, pero de colores vivos. Camino a pasos suaves por toda la sala como si estuviera intranquilo, buscando algo o esperando a alguien

-Merlin - oyo un susurro.

-Hace muchos años los magos se preguntaban de donde veniamos. Los muggles creian en Dios, pero, ¿y nosotros qué?¿En quién creiamos? ¿Quienes son nuestros antepasados? Merlín descubrio que veniamos de muggles. Hijos de muggles que desarrollaron magia. - respondio Harry a la pregunta no formulada.

Un hombre de edad avanzada tambien con pelo castaños, pero con toques blancos se habia acercaro a Merlín con pasos inseguros.

-Lo he descubierto. Venimos de muggles. Todos nosotros.

-P-pero Merlín, no puedes decir eso. ¿Sabes el revuelo que formaría?

-Lo se mi querido amigo...por eso mismo será un secreto que me llevare a la tumba. Nosotros los magos, ya no tenemos salvación.

Merlín extendió una de sus manos y una flor marchita se coloco suavemente en sus dedos, para luego florecer como un rayo de esperanza. El hombre sonrio.

-Al parecer si habrá esperanza...pero no hoy...no mañana...Lady Magia decidara nuestro destino.

Con esas últimas palabras el recuerdo se hizo borroso y la claridad de la sala común regreso. Todos se encontraban un poco pasmados por haber visto al mismisimo Merlín. Umbridge, como no, dio un paso al frente con su rostro arrugado en una clara muetra de desprecio y completamente roja por la ira.

-¡No te creo nada! Solo quieres conseguir más seguidores para la causa de Dumbledore.

Harry se pellizco el puente de su nariz pidiendo paciencia a los Dioses que estuvieran alla arriba.

-Mira Umbridge, ya comente que no estoy de acuerdo con mucho de los ideales de Dumbledore, entonces, ¿por qué me uniría a su causa?

La regordeta chica no pudo contradecir esa afirmación y se quedo en el fondo de la sala común cerca de las escaleras. Harry se giro para hablar con el resto de los estudiantes cuando sintio un siseo bajo y palabras más o menos entendibles. Una serpientes de aproximadamente un metro de largo, con escamas tan verdes como la esmeralda y unos ojos zafiro, si es que aquello era normal en una serpiente.

-Esa es la mascota de la casa por decirlo de alguna manera. La trajo Zabini hace unos dos años.

Harry pensó sobre sus opciones para que ellos comenzaran a desconfiar de Voldemort. No le podía decir que era mestizo, no le creerían, o aunque sea no tan rapido. Aunque tal vez...

Digirio su mirada a la serpiente.

\- Estos mocosos desgraciados no dejan dormir a uno. Haciendo reuniones al medio de la noche - decia mientras se enroscaba a los pies de Zabini - Un día de estos me ire y me extrañaran...ya veran.

Harry solto una pequeña risita. Siempre pensó que las serpientes eran graciosas y agradables.

\- Y los amigos que se hacen - la serpiente hizo como si olisqueaba el aire - ¿Quién sera? Ahora la vieja pasa esta enviando espías - siseo furiosa.

\- Soy Harry Peverell.

Un jadeo se escucho en toda la habitación y un grito por parte de Umbridge. Al parecer la sapo rosa deseaba tanto como muchos hablar con las serpientes. Solo pudo sonreir cuando vio su rostro nuevamente enrojecido por la ira. Severus observo al chico con su cabeza ladeada. ¿Qué más ocultaba Harry?...o aun mejor...¿Quién era realmente Harry Peverell?

\- Oh...un hablante.

La serpiente se desenrosco de los pies de Zabini y se arrastro por el resto de la habitación hasta donde estaba Harry para luego posarse en su cuello elegantemente.

\- Traicionera - susurro Zabini.

\- Maldito mocoso te estoy oyendo.

-Te esta oyendo Zabini - murmuro distraidamente mientras acariciaba a la serpiente.

-No sabía que hablabas Parsél - dijo Regulus, apoyado en la pared cerca de las escaleras hacia el pasillo de los chicos.

\- Nunca preguntaste - dijo Harry, encogiendose de hombros.

-¿Cómo es posible que hables Pársel? El señor oscuro es el único que puede hablarlo.

-Hay más hablantes de pársel por el mundo, pero se mantienen ocultos porque la lengua pársel es considerada oscura...Algo realmente estúpido si me lo preguntas.

-Pero no eres descendiente de Salazar Slytherin - dijo con solemnia Umbridge.

Si Harry antes la odiaba, ahora aun más. Estaba seguro que nadie la extrañaría si la lanzara al Lago Negro. La miro con una sonrisa tensa.

-Si lo soy.

Se giro hacia el cuadro de Salazar que se encontraba en el otro lado de la habitación. Se encontraba realmente quieto como si fuera un cuadro muggle. Igual que el retrato de Helga Hufflepuff. Ellos nunca hablan, a menos que sea con sus descendientes. Harry se preguntaba si Voldemort nunca intento conversar con Salazar.

\- Hola.

El hombre de ojos grises y larga barba se removio en su asiento mirandolo fijamente con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estoy viendo? Mi heredero, pero no de sangre...por conquista.

\- ¿Eso significa que no tengo los mismos derechos?

El hombre nego con la cabeza y todos ahora percibieron el movimiento jadeando sorprendidos de que el cuadro se moviera. Para ellos siempre habia sido una simple pintura al estilo muggle sin gracia.

\- Claro que no mi muchacho. Espero que puedas guiar a mis hijos por el camino correcto - el hombre le guiño un ojo y regreso a su antigua posición.

-Acabaste de hablar con Salazar Slytherin

-Claro que si Regulus...Bueno, respecto a lo que venía a hablar con ustedes es que apoyaran mi causa.

\- ¿Por qué deberiamos hacer eso? - bramo un futuro mortifago, según los recuerdos de Harry.

-No es algo obligatorio, claro esta. Les demostrare que pueden confiar en mi. - Harry se giro hacia la salida - Ahora tengo cosas que hacer, el lugar tiene un hechizo, ni siquiera intenten comentar algo de lo que se dijo aquí.

Harry salio ondeando su túnica aunque tuvo que detenerse a mitad de camino cuando sintio una extraña oscuridad en sus ojos y recordo, vagamente, que el no podía, ni debía conocer la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin. Lucius lo llevo a un pasillo cerca de su sala común y volvio a perderse entre la espesura de la noche.

Cuando se encontró en la suavidad de su cama Harry hizo un recuento. Tenía entre sus manos a algunos Slytherin y otros comenzaban a dudar del bando al que le juraban devoción. Asi mismo, los Hufflepuff lo tenían en alto estima por su gran corazón y los puntos que le ofreía a su casa. Los Gryffindor comenzaron a cuestionarse que más ocultaba Dumbledore y, aunque ellos no lo supieran, estaban comenzando a serle fiel. Ravenclaw es otra historia, pero Harry sabía que si le mostraba un par de libros antiguos de la familia Peverell ellos caerían redonditos a sus pies. Todo aquello en cinco días.

Necesitaba sutilmente que las personas dejaran el bando de la "luz" y de la "oscuridad". Ambos bandos pensaban que estaban luchando uno contra otro, pero uno aun más poderoso acechaba en la oscuridad. Harry sabía que ni Voldemort ni Dumbledore pensarian que él estaba detras de las noticias en los periódicos y que tanta gente deje de seguirlos. En fin y en cuenta, Harry es un simple Hufflepuff.

Ahí en la oscuridad de la noche Harry agradeció al sombrero Seleccionador por colocarlo en una casa que lo pondría en una buena situación frente a la guerra.


	10. Pruebas de Quidditch

La segunda semana de clases estaba llegando a su fin. Era viernes y las pruebas de Quidditch para el equipo de Hufflepuff sucederían al atardecer. Durante los últimos días Harry estuvo pensando acerca de si debería entrar o no al equipo. No es que no le gustara jugar, pero sería perder valioso tiempo en los entrenamientos y en los juegos. Aunque luego de analizarlo mucho se dio cuenta que ganaba más de lo que perdía.

Harry estaba sentado en el Gran Comedor con Stebbins junto a él leyendo un libro sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras mientras buscaba con la mirada al capitán de Quidditch. Se suponía que el nunca había ido a Hogwarts, por tanto no sabía como las cosas funcionaban y debía pedir ayuda, en este caso, del capitan.

\- Peverell, me comentaron que me buscabas.

Era un chico alto, de piel bronceada por las horas de Quidditch, pelo castaño y ojos azules. Tenía algunas suaves pecas en su nariz y mejilla que lo hacían ver adorable

-Quiero ir a realizar las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de Quidditch, pero no se que hacer exactamente - Harry removio su pelo nerviosamente.

-Toma...Puedes poner tu nombre y firma aquí.

El castaño le entregó un extenso pergamino lleno de varios nombres que el desconocía. Solo pudo reconocer el nombre de Adrian para el puesto de cazador. Con una sonrisa se dirigio al final del pergamino. Cinco personas se habían postulado para el puesto de buscador, Harry esperaba que no fueran tan bueno como él, aunque igual lucharía por el puesto de Golpeador.

-¿Asi que buscador? Nuestro buscador dejo la escuela el año pasado asi que estamos en una pequeña crisis - dijo mientras enrollaba el viejo pergamino

-Pues ha llegado su salvación.

Harry le guiño un ojo haciendo al chico sonreir grandemente ante la perspectiva de ganar la copa de Quidditch durante su ultimo año. Gryffindor y Slytherin tenían magnificos jugadores que hacian de los partidos algo mas complicado, pero a la vez divertido.

En eso una mano fría se coloco sobre el hombro de Harry. Por un momento no se giro pensando que era La Muerte que había dejado su pelea de niño mimado y regreso a hacerle compañia en esta extraña travesura por el pasado, pero luego de un carraspeo de la Muerte a unos pocos metros de él, se pregunto quien más lo estaba llamando.

Se giro encontrandose con el rostro de Severus que se hallaba en la más impasible seriedad. Su cabello negro enmarcaba su palido rostro y se movio suavemente cuando el chico hizo un movimiento impercertible hacia la gran puerta. Harry se levanto elegantemente y, despidiendose de Irius, siguió a Severus fue del Gran Comedor.

Caminaron por los extensos pasilllos, pasando por cuadros que los saludaban y corrian siguiendolos. Se encontraron con Fraile Gordo quien saludo a Harry con una gran sonrisa. Subieron escaleras movedizas y pasaron por pasillos serpenteantes hasta llegar al séptimo piso. Al parecer Snape si conocía la sala de los Menesteres, porque lo tomo por la túnica y lo adentro en el lugar.

Era como un aula en desuso, con sillas, mesas y mucho polvo que hizo toser un poco a Harry.

-¿Qué lugar es este?

Dijo mientras ponía su brazo sobre sus labios y nariz intentando detener el polvo que entraba en sus pulmones.

-Un aula en desuso. La única aula no conocida por Los Merodeadores.

Severus limpio suavemente una de las mesas y se coloco elegantemente sobre ella. Harry lo miro por unos segundos. Al parecer Severus pensaba que era una simple aula en desuso donde los Merodeadores nunca lo habían encontrado, Harry casi gimé de indignación, esa no era la función de ese lugar, pero no opinaría nada porque, supuestamente, no sabía nada.

-¿Para qué me has traido aquí?

-En la sala se ha estado conversando sobre tu...bando - murmuro, con aquella voz serpentina que tanto caracterizaba a los Slytherin.

-¿Y?

-Muchos siguen creyendo que los sangre puras de un linaje bastante extenso de sangre puras son mejores y superiores.

-¿Qué piensas tu Severus?

Verde chocó contra negro. Ambos en una batalla silenciosa por contar sus más oscuros secretos. Aunque Harry sabía que no podía comentar nada de quien era y de donde venía. O por lo menos no ahora.

-No lo sé - susurro bajito.

-James no sera un purista de la sangre, pero es un desgraciado...El lado oscuro no será mejor que eso Severus.

Harry ahueco suavemente su mejilla y el ojinegro se apego al contacto. Ambos sonrieron impercertiblemente y salieron de la sala de los Menesteres luego de algunos minutos de un cómodo silencio.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta las mazmorras. Nuevamente tenían clase de Pociones luego de una semana y Harry se vio aceptando que le gustaba la clase y la había extrañado. Principalmente cuando vio el rostro de muchos estudiantes por sus aptitudes en esa clase.

En su camino por los desolados pasillos se encontraron con Lily y Marlene que tenían una pequeña conversación acerca del nuevo Capitán de Hufflepuff y Harry solo pudo reirse llamando la atencion de las chicas

-Ey, Harry, ire a ver tu prueba - la rubia le guiño un ojo a Harry haciendo al chico enrojecer.

-¿La prueba? ¿Qué prueba?

-Hoy son las pruebas de Quidditch para el equipo de Hufflepuff - respondió Severus mientras miraba a Lily con una impercertible sonrisa.

-Oh...-la pelirroja asintio - ¿y en que puesto piensas entrar?

-No sabía que te gustaba el Quidditch pelirroja.

El pequeño grupo se giro para encontrarse con tres personas a pocos pasos suyos. Remus iba con un libro de Pociones en uno de sus brazos y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas por la atención, Sirius Black tenía algún tipo de palillo en su boca haciendose el chico malo y James Potter tenía una gran sonrisa mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de su pelirroja

-Solo ire a ver a mi amigo, Potter.

-Soy el mejor cazador en todo Hogwarts Lily, ¿estas segura que no quieres ir a verme jugar?

Lily solo rodo los ojos mientras se apartaba de James, acción que fue seguida por Marlene que tenía una clara muestra de repugnancia por tener al peor mujeriego que haya pisado Hogwarts tan cerca.

A veces Harry se preguntaba como sus padres terminaron juntos. Que desencadeno aquel amor que tanto se profasaban en las fotos. ¿Una poción tal vez? Dumbledore haría cualquier cosa por sus niños dorados, quien asegura que no hizo nada. Aunque el creíaque su padre no llegaría a ese extremo. Igual le preguntaria a la muerte hasta cansarla de su irritante voz, como muchas veces ella decía.

-Quiero entrar al puesto de Buscador o Golpeador.

-¿Golpeador? ¿Eso no es peligroso? - murmuro Lily mirandolo con sus gigantescos y preciosos ojos verdes.

-No si tienes cuidado.

Llegaron al aula de Pociones. Slughorn estaba en la puerta recibiendo a todos con una sonrisa y con nombres erróneos, menos aquellos que valían la pena recordar. Durante la clase hablaron sobre los diferentes usos y características de los ingredientes de la poción que habían realizado la semana pasada.

Harry realmente se había aburrido durante la clase, así que solo se quedó moviendo su pluma sobre un viejo pergamino haciendo diferentes figuras. Cuando la clase llego al final iba a tomar su mochila y salir corriendo hacia el campo de Quidditch cuando sintio como alguien le llamaba

-Joven Peverell, ¿puede esperar un segundo?

Harry casi gime de frustación. Él iba a entrar al equipo de Quidditch y no solo por todas las razones que se había propuesto hace unos días en la noche, sino también para saltarse algunas reuniones para alumnos prodigios llevadas a cabo por el profesor Slughorn, en momentos como este Harry extrañaba a Snape.

-Este fin de semana haremos una pequeña reunión para alumnos dotados.

-No se si podré

-Oh, ¿por qué no?

-Estard asistiendo a las pruebas de Quidditch de mi casa hoy y espero poder entrar a mi equipo.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron grandemente.

-Oh, claro mi muchacho, claro...Seguro que eres tan bueno en Quidditch como lo eres en Pociones.

El hombre le guiño un ojo y Harry sonrio tensamente para luego salir del aula con la mochila a cuesta. Afuera Regulus y Severus esperaban apoyados elegantemente sobre una de las lisas paredes de piedra.

El pequeño trío de plata, como muchos habían comenzado a llamarle por la cantidad de veces que los habían visto juntos, salió caminando hacia el campo de Quidditch, bromeando en voz baja. Una serpiente nunca podía ser vista bromeando y menos con alguien fuera de su casa.

El campo de Quidditch era tal como Harry lo recordaba. Un gran terreno con los tres aros en cada lado. Las gradas que se abrian paso alrededor y un césped verde reluciente que te invitaba a recostarte ahi durante la noche para ver la Luna.

-Suerte principiante - dijo Regulus con una sonrisa cuando llegaron cerca de las gradas.

Harry realmente extrañaba jugar. Sentir el aire chocar contra su cuerpo, la adrenalina de encontrar la snitch y esquivar blugders, el griterio en las gradas. Cuando se adentro en el grupo de futuros jugadores de Hufflepuff se dio cuenta de que las gradas estaban llenas de diferentes colores, casi todas las casas habían ido a ver sus pruebas. Desde aquí pudo ver un gran cartel con un tejon entrelazado con una serpiente que ondeaba donde Lily, Severus y Marlene estaban sentados, apoyando silenciosamente a Harry. El capitán intentaba ignorar a la multitud y concentrarse en su futuro equipo.

-Bien, comenzaremos las pruebas para los cazadores y guardianes. Se separaran en grupo de a dos y veré su eficencia en el campo.

Harry aprendió algo nuevo aquel día, algo que Wood hubiera necesitado en sus pruebas, aunque tampoco es que las tres chicas de Gryffindor fueran malas cazadoras. Hay algunos jugadores que son realmente buenos, pero son más de trabajar individualemente, por lo tanto necesita ver también su rendimiento dentro de un equipo. Al final el capitán eligio a un suplente para el puesto de Guardián por si él no podía participar en algun partido y se quedo con dos chicos, entre ellos Adrian, y una chica para el puesto de cazadores.

-Ahora quiero a los Golpeadores. Soltaremos las blugders y ustedes lo enviaran en una dirección específica.

Harry logró enviar las blugders facilmente en las direcciones que el capitán le pedía y con una fuerza maravillosa. El chico ya iba a elegirlo como bateador cuando vio su destreza como buscador. Por Merlín, el chico se zambullo a por la pequeña pelotita dorada y a menos de cinco metros del suelo es que volvió a levantarse. Realmente, su puesto era el de buscador. Aunque desde aquí podía ver el rostro severo de la profesora Sprout, sino elegía al chico ella tomaría medidas como Jefa de Casa, aunque tampoco es que el capitán fuera a oponerse en Harry como buscador.

-Bien hecho Harry, eres el nuevo buscador

Harry sonrio ampliamente ante los vitores de alegría de Hufflepuff. Desde ahí se podía observar aqui la cara de sufrimiento de algunos chicos de los otros equipos. Este año sería difícil poder ganarle a Hufflepuff en todos los sentidos.

Se dirigio a los vestuarios de Hufflepuff y, de camino ahí, recibió montones de abrazos y felicitaciones por parte de los alumnos de la casa de los tejones.

-Ey, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

El castaño asintió mirando con ojos vidriosos por la alegría a su nuevo buscador.

-¿Te molestaría si cuando tenga alguna reunión con Slughorn hacer algun tipo entrenamiento? ¿Aunque solo sea correr por el campo? No me agrada mucho el hombre

El chico rio.

-Lo haría con gusto, pero no creo que a Evans, Snape y Black les guste mucho la idea de estar solos en la reunión.

Harry no quería ir a esas reuniones. Lily habia conversado mucho sobre aquello. El sería su nuevo trofeo. Un Hufflepuff magnífico en todas las materias y un gran jugador de Quidditch. Lo peor sería cuando llegara a oídos de Dumbledore.

Al salir del vestuario rodeado por los nuevos integrantes se encontró con un extraño grupo a su parecer. Más extraño que ver a cuatro serpientes junto a Lily Evans, sería ver a cinco serpientes, con Lily Evans y los Merodeadores.

-Creo que se acerca el fin del mundo - susurro con una sonrisa.

-¡Estupido! - su cabellera de fuego revoloteo mientras lo abrazaba y luego le prominaba un golpe en el hombro - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? Pudiste haberte echo daño.

-Estoy bien Lily...no te preocupes.

-Tengo que aceptar - comento Lucius con aquella voz serpentina - que tendremos seria competencia este año.

-Suerte Peverell.

-No la necesito Potter.

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa, aunque Severus fue el único que se dio cuenta del cambio en la voz del chico al mencionar el apellido. Es como si hubiera añoranza, o tambien extrañeza al pronunciarlo. Una combinación muy rara.

Con risas y conversaciones sobre cualquier tema se adentraron en la escuela hacia el Gran Comedor para la comida. Decir que todos se mostraron sorprendidos ante el grupo es poco. Los ojos de Dumbledore sentelleaban por el odio y el rencor. El chico era fácil de manipular, tal vez por esa misma razón se llevaba tan bien con las serpientes, pero el no podía perder un peón importante, porque si, Dumbledore se habia dado cuenta del aura poderosa que envuelve al chico, ademas de su destreza en otras materias como Herbología y Pociones, eso sin contar sobre su pequeño potencial en Quidditch. El chico no podía estar en las filas del Señor Tenebroso.

-Harry, el Director Dumbledore pide tu presencia en su despacho, dice que le gusta los caramelos de limón - dijo la pequeña niña mientras arrugaba la nariz.

¿Por qué el hombre cambiaría la contraseña? ¿Tan desconfiado se encontraba? No importaba, en aquellos momentos Harry tendría que poner su mayor máscara Slytherin para convertirse en un tierno Hufflepuff y poder ganarse al Director. Lo que el más estaba esperando sucedio, una reunión con el Director y hablarían exactamente de lo que Harry quería. Menos de un mes y todo iba viento en popa. Harry realmente agradecía la suerte Potter.


	11. Reunión con el Director

El camino al despacho del director se estaba volviendo aburrido. Caminar solo por los pasillos de Hogwarts era una sensación placentera solo cuando necesitabas pensar o desahogarte en silencio, pero ahora mismo Harry necesitaba distraerse de lo que ocurriría dentro de unos minutos.

Severus y Lily habían ido al aula de Slughorn para comenzar a preparar las pociones que podrían salir en sus T.I.M.O.S., unos estudiosos sin igual. Regulus había conseguido un pase de 24 horas a la sección restringida de la biblioteca, mientras que el trío de Lucius, Narcissa y Andromeda habían regresado a su sala común, seguramente a seguir discutiendo sobre la guerra.

Lo único que le calmaba un poco el nerviosismo era detenerse de vez en cuando en algún cuadro y tener una pequeña conversacion con ellos. Esperaba que estás fueran comentadas a Dumbledore rapidamente para asi evitarle un poco de conversación.

Al doblar uno de los pasillos se encontro de frente con Los Merodeadores. James lo miraba curiosamente, Sirius con una mueca, mientras que Peter se encontraba al final del grupo con mirada temerosa. Remus fue el dio un paso al frente y le sonrio gentilmente al chico nuevo.

-Casi es toque de queda Harry, ¿no deberías estar en tu sala común? - pregunto con aquella voz agradable y tierna.

-El Director me ha llamado para reunirme con él.

-¿Te molesta si te acompañamos?

Harry nego con la cabeza. Extrañaba pasar tiempo con su familia y como estos se encontraban desconfiados de él pues no habií tenido la oportunidad de acercarse realmente. Las conversaciones comenzaron sobre Quidditch y más tarde sobre la casa de Slytherin. Un vistazo a un cuadro vacío le hizo darse cuenta que no se había encontrado con los Merodeadores por casualidad. La gente no era discreta ni en pintura.

Se detuvieron frente a la gárgola que ni siquiera les dirigio una mirada.

-Caramelos de limón.

Cuando las escaleras comenzaron a aparecer lentamente Harry se subió en uno de los primeros escalones. Estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente, quería terminar con todos los problemas de una vez para irse a dormir. Aunque tenía miedo de que sus barreras cayeran. Aún no era muy bueno en Oclumancia y si se encontraba en ese estado era más probable que el viejo lograra acceder a su mente.

Una mano suave como el algodón y fina como el cristal se coloco en su hombro derecho. Otra mano huesuda, pero aun así recorfortante se coloco en su hombro izquierdo. Con ese apoyo silencioso Harry tuvo el intensivo para enfrentarse al Director.

\- Adelante mi muchacho.

La puerta fue abierta con un pequeño chirrido y la sonrisa de Dumbledore no agarriaba nada bueno.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo profesor?

-Claro...claro...tome asiento.

El hombre sirvió un poco de té en las mismas tazas que la última vez. Una pequeña alerta en su subconciente le advertía para no tomar lo que aquel hombre le estaba sirviendo. Cuando llevo la taza a sus labios se sonrojo grandemente al darse cuenta que era Amortentia, por el olor tan delicioso que emanaba el té. Creía poco probable que algún té en el mundo oliera de esa manera. La pregunta era, ¿de quien quería que se enamorara?

-De Lily.

Oyo el susurro de Lady Magia. Harry realmente se estaba debatiendo entre sentirse asqueado por el sentimiento que el Director quería implantar de él hacia su madre o avergonzado por el olor que emitía la taza

La risa oscura de La Muerte hizo que un impercertible sonrojo se acentuara en las mejillas de Harry. Lady Magia también solto una musical risa y el ojiverde comenzó a parecer un pequeño tomatito andante. Dumbledore fijo su vista nuevamente en él al ver su sonrojo.

-¿Se encuentra bien mi muchacho?

-S-si profesor.

El chico dirigio la taza a sus labios y tomo una generable cantidad, o por lo menos eso era lo que el Director creía.

-Hay un delicioso olor a caramelo de limon en el aire.

Dumbledore quería saber el olor de su Amortentia. ¿Cómo estaría seguro que le estaba contando la verdad? ¿Habrá echado Veritasum? O peor aún, ¿acaso es posible unir dos pociones?

-Ese hombre puede hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere.

Harry asintio impercertiblemente. Claro que Dumbledore podía hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere. El camino al infierno esta pavimentado de buenas acciones. Aunque sus acciones sean muy alejadas del significado de la palabra bueno.

-Realmente hay un olor a menta...y a libros...Creo que un poco de ingredientes de pociones y césped recien cortado.

Harry le comento la verdad. Realmente no le pasaba por la mente algo que le gustara y que serviría para mantener al viejo tranquilo.

En cambio Dumbledore analizaba los distintos olores que sentía su alumno.

El olor a menta puede venir de Malfoy, ese chico tiene una pequeña obsesión con lavarse su cabello con ese olor. Los libros pueden ser las dos jovenes Black y Evans...o hasta Lupin, con quien lo habia visto teniendo uno que otro contacto. El olor de las pociones claramente es Severus y el césped recien cortado podía pertenecer a Regulus por su encanto en el Quidditch, incluso podía pertenecer a James y a Sirius, pero Dumbledore no estaba seguro.

-¿Te has estado adaptando bien? - cambio de tema abruptamente - Me han comentado que has entrado en el equipo de Quidditch.

-He tenido la ayuda de muchos compañeros, profesor...Y si, siempre me ha encantado el Quidditch asi que no me lo pensé mucho para intentar entrar.

-Hijo, hay algo importante que quisiera hablar contigo.

-Claro profesor - dijo mientras tomaba de su taza.

-Los Slytherin con los que te juntas son futuros mortífagos, seguidores de Voldemort....Alejate de ellos mi muchacho - sus ojos tenían aquel brillo que a Harry siempre la parecía preocupacion.

-Pero profesor...son mis amigos.

-Pero son malos Harry.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarlos a que sean bueno...tal..tal vez - hizo como si entrara en un ataque y dejo caer la taza al suelo.

El Director hizo una mueca cuando vio todo el contenido de la taza desparramado por el piso, pero se sintió satisfecho de ver que el chico era un tierno Hufflepuff que seguiría el camino del bien...o mejor dicho, el camino de sus manipulaciones.

-Toma mi muchacho...una poción calmante.

Harry la llevo a sus labios, pero no tomo de ella. Realmente no quería recibir alguna sorpresa por parte de su amado Director.

-Gracias profesor.

-Mi muchacho, tienes que entender que esos chicos ya no tienen salvación.

-Pero...pero...

-Hagamos algo. Los vigilaré por dos semanas y si veo algun cambio bueno en ellos te lo comunicare.

El chico asintio y salio del despacho, percatandose de la sonrisa macabra del director que pretendía ser dulce e inocente.

Albus Dumbledore si se había dado cuenta de un cambio impercertible en los Slytherin. Muchos de ellos, incluso habían comenzado a pasar tiempo con lo que ellos llamaban sangre sucias. Aquellas cartas que le costaban horas descifrar se habían detenido, o por lo menos la gran mayoría. Todos pasaban tiempo en la biblioteca intentando buscar una solución a un problema que a ojos de Albus era inexistente.

Aunque el chico no tenía que saber aquello. Simplemente le diría que no había salvación para sus amigos y terminaría uniendose a su bando completamente. Aunque tendría que separar cualquier sentimiento de Harry hacia las serpientes, podría ser un gran problema en batalla. Los Hufflepuff y su corazón de oro, siempre buscando salvación donde no la hay o no debe haber.


	12. Amortentia

Las escaleras de caracol eran extensas y podías tener una caída mortal por ellas sino tenías el debido cuidado. Para cualquier alumno nervioso por una reunión con el Director aquello podría ser un peligro, pero Harry sonreía grandemente mientras bajaba las escaleras, aprovechando que no había ningun cuadro chismoso a la vista.

El pequeño problema, y que le fue quitando su felicidad segun bajaba las escaleras, es la Amortentia. Esta claro que el Director intentaría, de alguna forma, descubrir si había surtido efecto, pero Harry no encontraba la manera de librarse de aquello.

Ir a la torre de Gryffindor no era una opción. Llevaba menos de dos semanas aquí y supuestamente se perdíq hasta para localizar el Gran Comedor. Bajar a las mazmorras y entrar a la sala común de Slytherin era una idea aún peor y más descabellada. Así que ahora mismo Harry se encontraba en un serio dilema sobre que hacer a continuación.

Comenzó a sentirse un poco frustado y sintió como su mente colapsaría. En ese mismo instante, cuando faltaban unos pocos escalones para terminar en los extensos pasillos, una nota doblada elegantemente en forma de una pequeña ave se poso en sus manos. Harry la abrio extrañado encontrandose con la pulcra y bella letra de Lucius.

Tenemos una respuesta. Dentro de 10 minutos en el mismo lugar.

Corto y preciso para que nadie supiera que era lo que se estaba manejando en las oscuridades. La nota se incendió luego de que Harry terminara de leer, sacandole una sonrisa al aludido por lo desconfiado que podía ser Malfoy. Con la sonrisa aún en su rostro se encamino al pasillo donde se habían encontrado hace pocos días para ir a las mazmorras.

Lady Magia miro con ternura a uno de sus hijos. Era poderoso y si le dabas las armas necesarias podría terminar con toda esta absurda guerra. Toco suavemente su hombro llamando la atencion del ojiverde.

-Toma Harry.

Lady Magia le brindo una poción. Cuando la acerco a su nariz sintio el olor de su Amortentia haciendole sonrojar por segunda vez en el día.

-Tendrá los mismos efectos que la Amortentia, pero se iran luego de 30 minutos. Creo poco probable que Severus no sepa que hacer - Magia le guiño un ojo haciendolo sonrojar una tercera vez.

Harry quería golpearse contra una pared. Se había sonrojado más en una noche que toda su vida. Olvidando aquellos pensamientos, y aun con un color escarlata adornando sus mejillas, se bebio el vial de un solo sorbo. Comenzo a sentirse como en una nube esponjosa y sus únicos pensamientos eran dirigidos hacia una pelirroja.

La guerra se cernía sobre sus cabezas y tenían que tomar una desición. Todos estaban dispuestos a apoyar al lado Oscuro, a seguir a su Señor, pero ahora, ¿qué era realmente por lo que estaban luchando? Muchos de ellos aun seguían con sus cerrados pensamientos acerca de la pureza de la sangre. Otros tuvieron una semana para analizarlo todo y desean luchar por la magia.

En ese momento, en otra parte del castillo, se discutía acerca de las desiciones que tomarían frente a la guerra. Unos simples niños pensando sobre guerra y muerte. Era una discusión un poco acalorada y todos intentaban dar su punto de vista.

-¿En serio seguirás a ese mocoso? No puedo creerlo Lucius, tú, de todas las personas, traicionas a nuestro Señor.

Malfoy seguía con su habitual máscara de indiferencia colocada. Aunque cualquiera que mirara un poco más de cerca podía ver sus labios fuertemente apretados. No por lo que ese chico había, dicho sino por el secreto que su padre alguna vez le había comentado.

-La magia es magia provenga de donde provenga - cito Narcissa elegantemente.

-¡Pero nuestro Señor nos llevara a la grandeza! - grito Mulciber.

-¡Tu Señor es eso que tu llamas un asqueroso mestizo! - grito Lucius fuera de sus cabales.

La sala común se cernió en un silencio terrorífico. Todos miraban la respiración acelerada del primogénito de los Malfoys, muchos de ellos incapaces de pensar que aquello fuera real.

-¿Estás loco? - soltó con una risotada.

-No, no lo estoy Mulciber. ¿Por que tu crees que muchos de nuestros padres no son seguidores de Él? Orión y Walburga querían que sus hijos fueran mortífagos, pero ellos jamás se rebajarían a seguir a un mestizo.

Todos volvieron a quedarse callados. Mulciber, incapaz de quedarse silencio, pero dandose cuenta que su opinión no sería oída, subio hacia las habitaciones de los años menores intentando meterle en su cabeza pensamientos de fidelidad hacia el Señor Oscuro. Entre seguidores fieles ya tenía a Barty Crouch Jr. y Dolores Umbridge. Estaba seguro que recibiría un gran agradecimiento por parte de Su Señor.

Mientras Mulciber se levantaba de su asiento dispuesto a cumplir sus metas, Lucius tomo una nota y le escribió a Harry progamando un encuentro en el mismo lugar que la última vez. Coloco un encantamiento en la pequeña nota doblandola como un pajarito que salio volando por la pared recien abierta.

-¿Qué le enviaste? -pregunto Mulciber a pocos pasos de las escaleras.

Regulus y Severus se habían detenido en el pasadizo cuando vieron la pequeña nota salir volando y mucho más al ver la tensión que se ceñía en la sala común.

-Para que nos encontraramos en el mismo lugar de la última vez. El que no quiera estar presente puede irse a sus habitaciones.

Con pasos elegantes Lucius paso junto al dúo dandole una pequeña seña a Regulus y se perdió entre las paredes lisas y frías de las mazmorras. Cuando llego al punto de encuentro, Harry ya se encontraba ahí.

Sus ojos estaban como desorbitados, mirando a un punto sin mirarlo realmente. Una gigantesca sonrisa que a Lucius le dio mala espina y un suave rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. El platinado se acerco con el ceño fruncido pensando que aquello era algun tipo de trampa.

-¿Peverell?

-No te parece preciosa. - dijo con mirada soñadora.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Con su pelo color fuego y sus ojos verde esmeralda. - Harry suspiro

-¿De quién hablas?

-Lily - giro sus ojos hacia el peliplata - ¿Me llevarás a ella?

-No se donde se encuentra, pero estoy seguro que Severus si. ¿Por qué no vamos a verlo?

El chico asintio distraidamente y siguio a Lucius por las mazmorras. El rubio ni siquiera se dio cuenta que no le había colocado la cinta en sus ojos. Estaba demasiado preocupado de que aquello fuera Amortentia y más aún cuando recordó que Harry les había mencionado que tenía una reunion con el Director. ¿Había sido él quien le había suministrado la poción del amor?

Cuando llegaron a la sala común a Harry se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a su salvación. Todos miraron la acción con el ceño fruncido y Mulciber, que se encontraba al fondo de la sala común, no pudo evitar reirse.

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Severus con el ceño fruncido al ver a su amigo actuar tan raramente.

-Lily...llevame con Lily Severus - pidio Harry mientras se abrazaba a Severus fuertemente.

-¿Harry no había ido a una reunión con el Director Dumbledore? - pregunto Narcissa.

Lucius asintio haciendo que la sangre de Severus hirviera porque el viejo se atrevio a hacerle eso a su amigo.

-Maldito viejo - gruño Severus - Harry, quedate aquí, iré a buscar a Lily.

Severus puso esa excusa barata sabiendo que el Director había usado la pocion de Amortentia que Lily y el tanto entrenaban para sus Timos y Extasis. Algo que le parecía sumamente extraño es que ellos siempre desechaban la poción, deseando que nadie la encontrara y la usara sobre alguna persona.

Harry asintió distraidamente y esa fue la señal del pelinegro para salir de la sala común de regreso al aula de Pociones donde Slughorn guardaba todos los ingredientes y antídotos. Era su lugar favorito en todo el castillo, por lo que se sabía el camino de memoria. Principalmente porque era ahí donde más tiempo pasaba preparando Pociones junto a Lily.

Al llegar al aula, el Profesor Slughorn se encontraba ahí, seguro revisando algun trabajo de los de primer año. A opinión de Severus, esos eran los más complicados, principalmente por los hijos de muggles que no sabían escribir con plumas. El hombre regordete levanto su vista, posandola distraidamente en su alumno favorito. Aunque luego se lleno de preocupación.

-Oh, Severus...¿Sucede algo?

-Solo necesito un antídoto profesor. Al parecer, las muchachas aquí estan muy necesitadas y van dejando Amortentia en todos lados - gruño Severus.

El hombre solo se rio mientras buscaba el antídoto y se lo entragaba a Snape.

-La proxima vez, habla con el Direcor. Estos casos tienen que ser reportados.

Severus solo gruño sabiendo que aquello nunca sucedería. Por Merlín, la razón por la que su amigo se encontraba en ese estado era por culpa de ese viejo buenachón y aun asi Slughorn quería que se lo contara. Ni en sus más locos sueños.

Al entrar en la sala común se acerco a pasos apresurados a Harry que lloriqueaba en el hombro de Narcissa sobre que quería ver a Lily.

-Harry, Lily dice que si te tomas todo esto vendrá a verte.

Harry, sin pensarselo mucho, se lo tomo todo. Su mirada se cristalizo y luego pareció regresar en si. Su ceño estaba fruncido intentando ubicar el lugar donde se encontraba.

-¿Q-qué sucedio?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Harry?

-Recuerdo estar con el Director Dumbledore tomando el té y luego todo es un poco confuso.

Dijo mientras tocaba su cabeza.

-Al parecer te dieron Amortentia - dijo Andromeda.

-¿Qué hago aqui?

-Te escribí para hablar sobre tu bando - dijo Lucius con su voz serpentina -Estamos un poco interesados en él.


	13. Nuevo Bando

Harry sonrio grandemente ante lo dicho por Lucius. Sabía que este momento llegaría, pero nunca pensó que sería tan rápido. Él puso que, como mínimo, tardarían dos semanas en discutir todos los aspectos de la guerra. Así que, sin borrar su sonrisa, se dirigió a uno de los suaves sofás verde plata.

-Dejando olvidado lo de la Amortentia, hablemos sobre la guerra.

-Te apoyamos - salto un chico moreno - No todos, pero si la gran mayoría.

-Claro, claro...eso ya lo suponía. - dijo con un movimiento de su mano quitandole importancia. - Primero que nada, hablemos de lo que esperan de este bando.

-Luchar por la Magia.

-Separarnos de los muggles.

-Por la pureza de la magia.

Fueron muchas respuestas que Harry oyo en la habitación. Una pequeña vista a las escaleras le hizo darse cuenta que los supremacistas a la sangre estaban también atentos a lo que acontecería aquí.

-Si, lucharemos por todo eso. Por crear un mundo mejor para magos y también para muggles.

Andromeda se movio en su asiento y miro a Harry con ojos brillantes.

-Creo que deberiamos comenzar por los squibs. Todos ellos son mágicos, pero aun así son denegados de sus familias y enviados al mundo muggle.

-Como muchos ya saben, los squib tienen magia, pero tan poca que no pueden ser capaces ni de hacer un hechizo, pero eso no los hace menos importante. Hay trabajos en el mundo mágico que no necesitan del uso de la magia.

-Por ejemplo ser profesor de Historia de la Magia - murmuro un chico por lo bajo.

-Correcto, es una de las primeras cosas que cambiare aquí en Hogwarts y tal vez ponga a un squib que sepa suficiente sobre el mundo magico.

-¿Qué hay de las Artes Oscuras?

-¿Artes Oscuras? No se que es querida, para mi todo es magia por igual.

La niña sonrio grandemente.

-Pero como todos en esta sociedad siempre separan lo bueno de lo malo, tal vez ponga clases de Artes Oscuras también.

Todos comenzaron a cuchichear acerca de ello y Harry le dio unos minutos para que se tranquilizaran.

-Lo otro es acabar con las costumbres muggles y crear una clase sobre costumbres del mundo mágico, para todas aquellas personas que les sea desconocida esa parte de la magia.

\- ¿Y estudios muggles? - dijo Raymond Nott con una mueca. El chico apoyaba su causa, pero aun seguía creyendo que los muggles eran seres inferiores.

\- Se dejara. Lo mejor es siempre conocer a nuestro enemigo.

Todos asintieron solemnemente y la conversacion comenzó a llamar la atención de muchos chicos que se encontraban en las escaleras. Los cambios parecían una gran mejora para todos y, al parecer, sin mucha sangre y perdida en el medio.

-Pero nuestro mayor problema no es las reformas que queremos hacer en el mundo mágico, sino quienes nos impiden llegar a la cima...Lord Voldemort y Dumbledore.

Todo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral y no solo porque haya dicho el nombre del mago más oscuro en todos los tiempos, sino porque no sabían como vencer a magos tan poderosos.

-Este no sera un problema que resolveremos en unos meses. Lleva tiempo y planificación. Lleva conseguir aliados que apoyen nuestra causa. Por esa misma razón, iniciaremos con las criaturas mágicas. Seres que se ven repudiados del mundo mágico cuando claramente muchos de ellos pertenecen a este más que nosotros....¿Algo que agregar Regulus?

-¿Qué criaturas escogerás?, o peor aún,¿cómo piensas traer a las criaturas hacia nuestro bando?

Regulus estaba realmente pálido. Nadie entendía por qué. Solo eran unas criaturas. Tal vez los hombres lobos, que cuando lo miras desde un punto de vista te das cuenta que no son tan malos como te lo pintaban. Pero Regulus conocía a su mejor amigo, el sabía de lo que era capaz.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que alguno de ustedes podra realizarme una lista con todas las criaturas mágicas y podremos vernos más adelante para discutirlo.

Un chico de cuarto año, amante de las criaturas mágicas y que deseaba ayudar a la causa, se mostro voluntario para hacer una pequeña lista y con el grado de peligro de cada animal y como podrían traerlo a su bando. Harry a veces se preguntaba porque el muchacho no termino en Ravenclaw.

-El otro problema serían las demás casas de Hogwarts. Si todos somos Slytherin pensaran que queremos unirnos a Quien-tu-sabes.

Narcissa explicó el problema que muchos ya tenían en mente. Pero a Harry lo que mejor le hizo sentir fue que no le llamo el Señor Oscuro, y esos eran puntos a su favor.

\- Ravenclaw sera fácil. Ellos van en busca del conocimiento. Unos cuantos libros antiguos y el acceso a nuevos tipos de magia y los tenemos con nostros. Hufflepuff siempre piensan por el bien de los demás, asi que deberiamos demostrarles que nuestro bando traera cosas buenas a la sociedad. Gryffindor sera un pequeño problema, ya que ellos idolatran a Dumbledore, pero si seguimos contando secretos del Director estoy seguro que podremos tenerlos en nuestro lado.

Todos se sorprendieron y se sintieron importantes al ser los primeros seguidores del chico. Incluso Mulciber se encontraba un poco más interesado en todo lo que estaba sucediendo y como las cosas iban a proceder. Intento alertar a Su Señor en un momento, pero cuando comenzo a escribir la carta un dolor agudo, peor que la maldición Cruciatus, subio por todo su brazo. Era como un corrientazo y luego como si fuera fuego ardiendo. Cuando solto la pluma pudo volver a respirar tranquilamente y sin dolor. Desde ese momento no volvio a intentarlo y le aconsejo a los demás sangre puras que no lo intentaran. Aunque muchos fueron tan estúpidos para hacerlo.

-¿Qué haces en Hufflepuff Harry? - pregunto Regulus mientras reia suavemente.

-Solo es una cuartada Regi. - el ojiverde le guiño un ojo.

Todos se quedaron pasmados. Ya sospechaban que el chico podía ser un Slytherin, pero tal vez el Sombrero vio algo de Hufflepuff en el para ponerlo en esa casa. Que el chico aceptara libremente que no era un Hufflepuff era algo sorprendente. Una serpiente disfrazada de tejón, y nadie pudo evitar reirse.

-Bueno chicos, tengo que retirarme, no quiero llamar la atención del Director. Espero esa lista de Criaturas Mágicas. Volveremos a reunirnos pronto.

-¡Te vemos en la reunión de Slughorn! - grito Andromeda.

Esa frase hizo gruñir a Harry mientras Lucius le ponia nuevamente una cinta en sus ojos. Muchos de los que conocian a fondo al ojiverde rieron porque sabían que el chico no queria ir, pero el necesitaba ganarse no solo la confianza de los profesores sino de todo el alumnado.

Caminaron por los pasillos vácios hasta cerca de la sala común donde Lucius lo dejo ir. Cuando llego a su cuarto se dio cuenta que todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado. Y que en una semana una gran parte de Slytherin apoyaba sus ideales, aunque tenía que tener cuidado con Mulciber y Umbridge. Además, de que recuerda vagamente que Barty Crouch Jr. estaría en su tercer año en Slytherin.


	14. La reunión de Slughorn

Era sábado por la mañana cuando el primer entrenamiento de Quidditch en su nuevo equipo se llevo a cabo. Eran realmente buenos y mientras Harry consiguiera la snitch lo suficientemente rápido podrían llevarse la Copa de Quidditch este año. Cabe destacar que Irius se mostró bastante feliz por este pensamiento. Era su último año y, como Wood, quería tener la copa entre sus manos y decir que claramente se la había ganado.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, cuando todos estaban bastantes relajados, Lily se acerco y se sento frente a él. Stebbins ni si quiera se inmuto con la presencia de la pelirroja y Adrian solo le hecho un pequeño vistazo con una sonrisa antes de seguir hablando con Irius.

-Hola Lily.

-El profesor Slughorn hará una reunión hoy y como ya sabes te quiere ahí. ¿Nos vemos cerca de las mazmorras?

-Claro.

La pelirroja volvió a levantarse con su pelo rojo vivo revoloteando detrás suyo. Desde su asiento Harry pudo ver como se sentaba junto a Marlene y Alice, las cuales eras molestadas por los Merodeadores a gran medida.

Cuando la noche comenzó a caer sobre el castillo, Harry empezó a caminar al punto de encuentro. Era seguido a pocos pasos por Adrian e Irius, que venían conversando, como casi siempre, sobre Quidditch.

Cuando llegaron se encontraban Lily, Marlene y , como era de esperarse, Severus. La pelirroja le sonrio grandemente para luego darle un abrazo. Harry se sintio como en casa, porque sabía que, aunque nunca la llamaria mamá, ella siempre seria alguien importante en su vida.

-¿Listo para las horas de tortura?- le dijo con una inocente sonrisa, aun sabiendo lo mucho que Harry odia la atención.

-Realmente no.

Ella solo pudo reir junto con el resto para encaminarse hacia el aula del profesor. En el camino entre las frías piedras se encontraron con Lucius Malfoy. Lily se tensó al ver al rubio platinado.

-Señoritas...caballeros - les hizo una reverencia dejando a Lily estupecfacta - Espero que no les moleste que los acompañe. El profesor Slughorn también me ha invitado a su...reunión - dijo arrastrando las palabras.

\- C-claro

Lily aún estaba con los ojos grandemente abiertos. Incluso se pellizco pensando que todo podía ser un mal sueño. Hasta pensó en que fuera una broma de los Merodeadores, pero creía poco probable que alguno de ellos lograra copiar de manera tan magnifica el porte elegante de Lucius.

Cuando llegaron al lugar tocaron suavemente la puerta siendo recibidos por el profesor Slughorn que les sonreia amablemente. Al entrar, onservaron una mesa circular ocupada ya por Narcissa, Andromeda y, extrañablemente, Sirius Black. Potter estaba junto al ojiplata, ambos conversando en voz baja.

El grupo de a siete encontró un asiento facilmente. Quedando el profesor Slughorn como lo que sería el centro, a su izquierda Lucius, seguido de las hermanas Black, un puesto vacío, que Harry sospechaba que era para Regulus, luego Sirius, Potter, Lily, Marlene y Severus, en ese orden respectivamente. Dejando a Harry a la derecha del profesor de Pociones.

El ojiverde se sorprendió de no ver a ningún Ravenclaw ahí. Casi siempre ellos eran los que más podían llamar la atención de un profesor como Slughorn, en fin y en cuentas, eran los más inteligentes, pero al parecer el profesor se basaba en algo más.

La conversación comenzó a girar sobre las clases que tomarían luego de pasar los TIMOS y que carrera piensan seguir luego de finalizar Hogwarts. Claramente estaba deseoso de poder elegir a los que tenían un fufuro prometedor para poderlo poner luego en su salon de trofeos.

-¿Y usted señorita Lily?

-Aún no lo tengo claro profesor, pero tal vez quiera ser Inefable.

El profesor asintio, claramente satisfecho con su respuesta. Giro su cabeza levemente hacia el dúo de Gryffindor, quienes sonrieron altaneramente.

-Nosotros queremos ser Aurores profesor.

-¿Aurores? Fantástico, estoy seguro que el viejo Moddy le alegrara tener nuevos estudiantes junto al cuerpo de Auror.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita cuando recordo al viejo Auror metido en el baúl por un chico que ahora se encontraba en tercer año. Bebio un poco de su copa mientras el profesor lo miraba con esos ojos brillososos.

-Realmente profesor - dijo arrastrando las palabras, acción que a veces imitaba de Lucius - Aún no estoy muy decidido lo que me gustaría ser. Me encantan las criaturas mágicas, y tal vez vaya a Rumania a estudiar dragones.

-¿Dragones? - dijo desdeñosamente Sirius

-Mi preferido es el Colacuerno Húngaro, me parecen....criaturas incomprendidas.

El profesor asintió, aunque no se veía muy satisfecho con su respuesta.

-Claro esta, que los dragones serían solo como un...hobby. Preferiría estudiar y comenzar a trabajar en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas para más tarde...hacerme Ministro.

Sirius escupió toda su bebida en la mesa, muchos de los cubiertos cayeron con un sonido sordo sobre los platos.

-V-vaya...un sueño muy grande, joven Peverell.

-Pero...¿quien querríq ser Ministro con todo lo que esta sucediendo alla afuera con Ustedes-saben-quién?

El aire se enfrió cuando la pregunta termino de ser formulada por Marlene, la cual se vio bastante arrepentida de haberla realizado luego de ver la tensión en el ambiente.

-No le tengo miedo a Voldemort - todos temblaron ante el nombre - y desearía ser Ministro para cambiar...algunas cosas...que estan en mal en su funcionamiento.

El profesor se mostró medianamente satisfecho ante la respuesta de Harry y siguió conversando con los demás alumnos, aunque siempre dirigia su mirada nuevamente hacia el ojiverde que ahora conversaba distraidamente con Severus sobre Pociones.

-Necesito que mejores una Poción Severus - le susurro en voz baja, cerca de su oido haciendolo estremecer.

-¿Que poción?

\- Se llama Poción matalobos, pero lo único que hace es quitar el dolor de las transformaciones y que tengan control sobre su cuerpo...Quiero crear una lo suficientemente capaz para convertir la licantropía en una forma animaga.

Severus estaba bastante sorprendido por lo que su amigo le estaba pidiendo. No ha habido una cura para los hombres lobos en siglos. Entonces, él de la nada encontró una poción que hacia todas esas cosas y aun asi, ¿quería mejorarla? Pero Severus no se negó, sabia que era por una buena causa. Tener a hombres lobos de su parte era lo mejor, y si ellos le podrían dar una oportunidad aun mejor que la que les ofrece Voldemort les daria varios puntos a favor.

Cuando la reunión termino Harry llevo a Severus hacia la sala de los Menesteres. El pelinegro se encontro bastante sorprendido que estuvieran caminando hacia su aula abandonada. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver al chico caminar tres veces delante del tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado. Una puerta de dos metros apareció y el ojinegro se sorpendió un poco al no ver la acostumbrada pequeña puerta que daba hacia el aula en desuso.

Cuando entraron los recibió un aula llena de frascos de pociones, calderos, ingredientes bastantes raros y, en el centro de una gigantesca mesa de madera, una poción de un colo azulado y en la etiqueta decía "Poción Matalobos".

Severus tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a trabajar rapidamente en lo que Harry le había pedido. Había un pergamino junto a la poción con los ingredientes que se usaron y su preparación, lo que ayudaría bastante a Severus sobre que añadir o quitar.

-Pero, no tenemos en quien probarla.

Cuando se giro se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la habitación. Harry sabia perfectamente lo mucho que amaba hacer este tipo de experimento y le dio su espacio. Solo pudo agradecer al chico en su mente y volverse a poner manos a la obra.

Harry había dejado solo a Severus desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba tan enfrascado en sus pociones que no caería en su presencia. Comenzo a tararear una canción mientras caminaba hacia su sala comun cuando se encontró con el profesor Dumbledore y su sonrisa se hizo tensa y falsa

-Profesor - hizo una leve inclinación.

-Mi muchacho...A ti te estaba buscando.

El hombre comenzo a caminar en una pequeña invitación para que Harry se le uniera.

\- Supe que hoy tuviste tu primer entrenamiento de Quidditch y que eres realmente bueno.

-En casa había un terreno. El puesto de buscador es individual asi que padre soltaba la snitch mientras yo la buscaba.

Un tono triste se sintió en la frase. Algo que le salio realmente natural dado que sus padres, en su tiempo, estan muertos y, por tanto, nunca pudo compartir nada de esto con ellos.

-Oh, cuanto lo siento mi muchacho...pero sabes, en Gryffindor hay unos jugadores fantásticos con los que podrias hacer un juego amistoso.

-Lo siento profesor, pero he quedado con Regulus para mañana ir al campo.

El hombre fruncio sus labios claramente disgustado.

-Claro...el joven Black...- el hombre miro hacia los cuadros como si estuviera teniendo una conversacion silenciosa con ellos.

Llegaron a las escaleras que daban lugar a las mazmorras. El hombre le sonrio, intentando parecer dulce y amoroso, pero en sus labios se podía ver la tensión.

-Buenas noches hijo.

-Profesor Dumbledore.

Harry hizo una reverencia y se perdio en las escaleras rumbo a las mazmorras. Mientras bajaba se rio en voz baja. Ahí no había ningun cuadro. Gracias a Merlín. Pensó Harry. Por lo tanto era libre de reirse un poco a costa del mal humor de cierto Director. Cuando llego a la sala común de Hufflepuff aun seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no es que nadie le prestara atención, Harry era conocido por tener grandes cambios de humor.


	15. Juego de Quidditch

Harry Peverell era un chico esplendido. Se habia ganado el amor y respeto de todo Hogwarts en menos de tres semanas. Un tierno Hufflepuff con una habilidad exquisita en todas las materias. Ni siquiera los Merodeadores pudieron seguir viendolo como un futuro mortifago, aunque eso no significaba que el chico les cayera bien. James lo odiaba por pasar tanto tiempo con Lily, Sirius porque andaba todo el dia con Snivellus, como comunmente los Merodeadores llamaban a Severus, y Regulus, para Lupin le era indifirente y Peter solo estaba atemorizado del chico nuevo, era demasiado poderoso y preferia tenerlo muy lejos de su persona.

El ojiverde se habia despertado con bastante energia para hacer todo lo que tenia planificado para ese dia. Tampoco es que fueran tantas cosas comparado con las veces que tenia que salvar al colegio siendo el niño-que-vivio.

Llego al comedor junto a Adrian y Stebbins, el ultimo, como siempre, con un libro en sus manos. Se sentaron en su puesto cotidiano para luego ser bombardeados por el entusiasmo de Irius.

-Deseria verte jugar en el Quidditch Harry. No un entrenamiento o una prueba, sino un juego de verdad.

Harry termino de tomar su jugo de calabaza para ver a Irius a sus grandes ojos azules.

-Regulus me había invitado a un partido amistoso hoy con algunos miembros de su casa. Puedes venir si te apetece.

Los ojos de Irius brillaron como un farol en la oscuridad.

-A mi no me comentaste eso.

Dijo Adrian con un tono "dolido", pero su sonrisa dejaba en claro que tenia algo más en mente.

-Ya se, podriamos ir a jugar con ellos. ¿Qué piensas Irius?

Irius sonrio aun más grande y con ojos brillososo asintio para luego dejar la mesa.

Al terminar de desayunar, Irius se acerco a ellos y juntos caminaron hacia el campo de Quidditch. Las altas gradas les protegian un poco del Sol en su camino al gran campo. En el centro les esperaban unos pacientes Regulus, Lucius, Raymond y Severus. El ultimo lo miro con una sonrisa impercertible. Habian otros miembros de la casa de las serpientes regados por el campo, pero Harry no les prestaba demasiada atencion.

Se acercaron al pequeño grupo. Regulus tenia una snitch entre sus manos que movia suavemente. Al parecer estaba muy seguro de que ganaria y Harry solo pudo sonreir engreidamente. Seria un juego divertido.

Cuando llegaron la sonrisa de Harry crecio aun mas al ver la sonrisa de Regulus, la cual menguo cuando vio lo seguro que se sentia Harry. Carraspeo un poco mientras daba un paso al frente.

-Irius de guardian, Adrian, Lucius y Severus pueden ser cazadores, Raymond y Malcom de golpeadores, Harry y yo de buscadores.

Todos asintieron conformes, menos Irius que hizo un puchero mientras los miraba a todos con ojos de cachorrito.

-Eso no es justo - dijo Irius - quieren valorar la habilidad de mi buscador en vez de jugar.

Cuando Regulus estaba a punto de replicar alguien se acerco a ellos.

-Espero que tengan espacio para alguien mas.

James se acercaba a ellos. Tenia su uniforme de Gryffindor y sostenía una Quaffle entre sus manos. Un asustadizo Peter cargaba junto a Lupin una gran caja de madera que se movia freneticamente. Seguramente adentro se encontraban las bludger. Sirius venia unos pasos detras caminando como si fuera el Rey del mundo y con un bate colocado elegantemente sobre sus hombros.

-Seguimos sin ser suficientes - dijo Lucius, arrastrando las palabras, mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el pequeño grupo de Gryffindor.

-Nosotros tambien jugamos. - un par de Ravenclaw se acercaron con una sonrisa.

Regulus suspiro y miro con ojos entrecerrados hacia Lucius. Al recibir un asentimiento de parte del aludido dio un paso al frente.

-Harry y yo seremos capitanes. Que cada uno eliga a su grupo.

Ambos se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados antes que el ojiverde se quitara el anillo de los Peverell y la transformara en una extraña moneda.

-Si sale cara - dijo señalando un lado de la moneda - Pido primero

El ojigris asintio y Harry le paso la moneda a Lucius para que la lanzara. La moneda dio tres vueltas en el aire, se vio un destello cuando los rayos del Sol la tocaron suavemente y luego se dejo caer sobre la mano extendida de Lucius. Cuando abrio su puño se mostró cara.

Harry sonrio engreidamente antes de regresar la moneda a su estado original y volverse a colocar el anillo de la familia Peverell. Empezó escogiendo a su padre, acto que sorprendio a muchos, incluso al aludido. Aunque su padre y él se llevaran "mal", tenia que aceptar que era un gran jugador si se habia ganado una medalla.

Regulus, como era de esperarse, eligio a Lucius. El ojiverde miro a todos los presentes y con una disculpa grabada en sus ojos hacia Severus, eligio a Sirius. Nunca habia visto al pelinegro jugar, ni siquiera se imaginaba a su ex-profesor de Pociones montado en una escoba. En cambio habia oido sobre las habilidades de muchos integrantes y él, queria no, necesitaba ganar.

Regulus tomo a Severus bajo su manto. Harry, sin pensarselo mucho eligio a Irius. Habia visto las habilidades del chico como guardian. Nadie habia pasado por alto que Peverell tenia un debate mucho mas profundo sobre cada jugador, algo que puso a Regulus mucho mas nervioso.

El ojigris tomo a Adrian haciendo que Harry chasqueara la lengua para luego escoger a Raymond. Este juego seria divertido. Regulus se vio en la dificil desicion de tomar entre los Ravenclaw o el ultimo Gryffindor. Como era de esperarse eligio a la casa de las aguilas.

Lupin estaba bastante nervioso. No era muy bueno jugando Quidditch, pero Dumbledore les habia pedido...no...les habia ordenado que vinieran al partido amistoso. Desde el momento en que oyo que Regulus era uno de los principales supo que aquello no terminaria bien. Todos serian de la casa de Slytherin, menos el pequeño Hufflepuff.

La sorpresa de ellos pudo verse clara en su rostro al ver a tres Hufflepuff conversando tranquilamente con las serpientes. Todo empeoro cuando fueron aceptados facilmente en su pequeño juego y luego aceptaron a los Ravenclaw. Lupin presentia que algo estaba ocurriendo. Habia oido a Lily hablar en susurros con Marlene acerca de la actitud de Lucius y como este la habia tratado como cualquier otra chica, no como la sangre sucia que era y el siempre le recordaba

Harry escogio a Remus, dejando al hombre lobo aun mas estupecfacto de lo que ya estaba. Regulus tomo a uno de los Ravenclaw que Harry recordo vagamente de una de sus clases. Por ultimo quedaba Abraham y Peter. Aunque Harry no odiara tanto a Peter, sabia que el chico traeria desventaja a su juego, asi que tomo a Abraham.

Cuando finalizaron Irius solo podia sonreir tontamente mientras se elevaba en su escoba hacia los aros. Sirius le dio uno de los bates a Raymond antes de ambos subir rapidamente. Cuando todos estuvieron arriba Lily se acerco con un silbato entre sus labios haciendo a Harry arquear una ceja.

-Presiento que esto no terminara bien, Harry.

El ojiverde solo pudo reir antes de estrechar la mano de Regulus y ambos alzarse en el aire en busca de la pequeña pelotita dorada.

El partido llevaba 20 minutos. Harry habia divisado la pelota más de cuatro veces, pero queria evaluar a sus contrincantes. Regulus era rapido, pero su mirada siempre se dirigia hacia las anotaciones de cada equipo distrayendolo del campo. Sirius era bastante bueno, pero le encantaba pavonearse como si golpear una bludger fuera el logro más grande del mundo.

James siempre que anotaba señalaba a Lily y le tiraba un beso haciendo a la pelirroja enojar. Abraham era más de intentar quitarle la pelota al otro equipo, es decir, atacar de frente. Raymond prefería mantenerse cerca de Harry (es decir, el buscador) pero a una distancia prudente. Cosa que pudiera protegerlo rapidamente si una bludger se acercaba, pero que tambien pudiera ayudar a los otros miembros del equipo.

Cuando miro el marcador estaban 90 a 120 a favor de ellos. En ese momento vio la pequeña pelota entre los postes del equipo contrario. Se lanzo de clavado hacia alla. Sintio como Regulus intentaba alcanzarlo, pero los reflejos de Harry eran mucho más rapidos a la hora de girar. Cuando atrapo la pequeña pelotita el partido habia terminado con 270 a 90. Todo su equipo comenzo a festejar sin importarle ser de casas completamente diferentes.

Incluso cuando tocaron el suelo James bromeo un poco con Raymond, quien sonrio tontamente mientras le seguia el juego. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho James se alejo hacia un Sirius bastante serio. Al parecer se habian dado cuenta de lo bien que se habia sentido pasar el rato con las serpientes y no querian pensar mucho en eso.

Dirigio su mirada a un dolido Raymond, para luego...espera un momento...Raymond miraba atentamente la figuraba de James que comenzaba a ponerse más pequeña. Sus ojos estaban un poco húmedos y tenía esa expresión de corderito degollado.

El chico sintio unos pasos acercarse a él y unos ojos fijos en su persona. Quitando todo rastro de tristeza se giro, con todo el porte sangre pura que pudo, hacia un sorprendido Harry. Al principio lo miro con una ceja alzada, pero al entender que Harry habia descubierto su pequeño amorio no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse.

-Realmente no esperaba este giro tan inesperado.

Este comentario hizo que el aludido se pusiera aun mas rojo mientras se encaminaban hacia el castillo. Al parecer su tiempo en la escuela sería mas divertido de lo que pensaba.

Cuando la noche cayo Harry volvio a escabullirse fuera del castillo. Habia quedado en reunirse con Rita nuevamente en las Tres Escobas. El lugar estaba completamente vacio y se dirigio exactamente donde la ultima vez.

Su vuela pluma se agitaba en anticipación por todo lo que oiria ese día.

-Buenas noches Rita - dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de sentarse frente a ella.

-Buenas noches Harry. Tengo que decir que la noticia de la semana pasada se vendio como polvora. Pidió que lo dejara llegar a las familias más importantes de Gran Betraña y del mundo entero, pero sabe que los chismes corren rapido...Un ejemplar del Profeta nunca antes se habia vendido tanto.

-Claro, claro...tuve que suponerlo. Debio ser un gran choque para todos darse cuenta que aquello en lo que creían era pura basura - dijo Harry, haciendo un movimiento de desdén con su mano.

-¿Que tienes hoy para mi?

Pregunto la joven rubia. Se encontraba casi al borde de su asiento. Por mucho que Harry no soportara a la mujer, tenia que aceptar que era la mejor para el trabajo, ademas, de que le importaba muy poco la opinion de Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Sabias del amorio entre Dumbledore y Grindelwald?

Y la vuela pluma cayo con un sonido sordo, mientras la boca de Rita se abria grandemente. Harry no pudo evitar reirse. Si la noche comenzaba con tanta diversion, no queria esperar a mañana cuando la noticia estuviera en todos lados.

Muchas faltas de ortografia, lo se. Pero estoy sin celular y esta computadora del demonio no arregla nada. Lo siento chicos, espero que me disculpen.


	16. El Profeta

El Lunes por la mañana todo estaba en una calma tranquila. Era como la calma antes de la tormenta. Todos desayunaban en una tranquila paz y Dumbledore bebia suavemente su te con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al parecer el acercamiento entre sus alumnos y el joven Peverell estaba haciendo avances, no tendría que preocuparse de que el niño pasara al lado Oscuro.

En ese momento, una tanda de lechuzas entraron en el Gran Comedor. Al principio sus rostros se tornaron sorpresivo, pero rapidamente quisieron buscar el proximo chisme inventado sobre Albus Dumbledore.

Primero un silencio sepulcral por parte de todos sus alumnos, solo se oia el suave movimiento de las paginas. Hasta que los jadeos y los susurros comenzaron a llenar la habitacion. Incluso Minerva que lei el Profeta con una taza de te, dejo caer esto ultimo, que se rompio en pequeños pedacitos al chocar contra el suelo.

Albus, incapaz de sostener su curiosidad, tomo el periodico que Fliwtick sostenía entre sus manos, a lo que el enano lo miro con el ceño frucido. Busco rapidamente entre todas las noticias y el tambien tuvo que mostrarse sorprendido ante lo que leyo.

¿Como demonios habia llegado esto hasta oidos de Rita?

El amorio entre Albus Dumbledore y Gellert Grindelwald

por Rita Skeeter.

Cuando esta noticia llego a mis oidos no pude creerla, aunque nuestro entrevistado me estaba mostrando verdaderas razones para creerlo.

Durante mucho tiempo la comunidad mágica se pregunto la razon por la que Dumbledore no habia interferido antes en los problemas con el mago oscuro Gellert Grindelwald. Y hoy les traigo la respuesta.

Al parecer, ambos hombres fueron muy grandes amigos, incluso se comenta que pudieron llegar a tener una relacion amorosa si no hubieran estado en bandos diferentes, pero ahi viene el punto, Albus Dumbledore apoyaba a Gellert Grindelwald y sus ideales.

Asi como lo leen mis queridos lectores, Dumbledore estaba completamente de acuerdo con que los muggles son inferiores a nosotros y por tanto deberiamos dominar sobre ellos. Pero al tener que cuidar de su hermana, todos esos sueños quedaron atras.

Esta es la razon por la que Albus Dumbledore nunca interfirio en la lucha contra el mago oscuro. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿Que mas secretos nos oculta Albus Dumbledore? ¿Aun podemos confiar en el?

Esa informacion pocas personas la conocian y entre ellas estaba Gellert, pero no creía que el contaría un secreto tan intimo ¿o si? Se prometio visitar su prision muy pronto para cuestionarle acerca de su lengua larga.

Cuando los susurros se hicieron mas fuertes, Dumbledore se levanto de su gran asiento y choco suavemente una cucharilla contra la copa de cristal.

-Queridos alumnos, creo que ha habido una confusion.

Todos lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, aunque para el viejo Director no paso desapercibido el orgullo que mostraban muchos Slytherin.

\- Grindelwald y yo fuimos grandes amigos en nuestra adolescencia, pero el - dijo con voz dolida - se descarrilo y comenzo a dejarse llevar por las Artes Oscuras. Nuestra amistad se corto por completo. Jamas tuvimos una relacion amorosa si eso es lo que pensaban. Respecto a que apoye sus ideales, eso es una completa mentira, creo que Rita deberia profundizar mas en sus fuentes.

Los susurros se acallaron un poco cuando el Director volvio a tomar asiento. Ambos si habian tenido una relacion, pero eso no debian saberlo ninguno de ellos. A menos que Grindelwald viniera y lo confirmara, no habia manera de que nadie se creyera esa noticia, aunque tampoco es como si mucha gente fuera a creer las palabras de Gellert si venia a confirmarlo.

Su primera clase del día fue Runas Antiguas. La profesora tuvo que gritar un poco para llamar la atencion de sus desordenados alumnos. Ella tambien estaba un poco conmocionada por la noticia, pero las cosas tenían que seguir su rumbo.

Lily no paraba de hablar sobre lo interesante que podian ser las Runas mientras se encaminanban al aula de Defensa. Junto a ellos iba Severus con su cabeza enterrada en un libro y Harry no pudo evitar mirarlo tiernamente.

Cuando entraron todos los alumnos estaban en el centro y las mesas habian desaparecido. Los murmullos sobre la noticia en el Profeta aun no se habian acallado y Harry sabia que seguirian por un tiempo mas. El profesor entro dramaticamente, tal vez de ahi lo aprendio Severus, y se coloco en frente de la clase antes de mostrar una imagen sobre un ser magico que Harry conocia bien, pero a su parecer eso era contenido de Extasis.

-¿Alguien sabe que es?

Harry levanto su mano timidamente.

\- ¿Peverell?

-Un Dementor profesor.

El hombre asintio conforme mientras se dirigia al frente de la clase nuevamente.

-Los dementores son seres que se alimentan de nuestra felicidad. Nos dejan con nuestros peores recuerdos. No podemos matarlos, pero si repelerlos. ¿Alguien conoce el hechizo?...Lupin.

-Expecto Patronum.

Harry levanto su mano rapidamente, queriendo añadir algo más. Severus lo miro con una ceja alzada haciendo que Harry le sacara la lengua infantilmente.

-¿Algo que añadir joven Peverell?

-Luego de un ataque de Dementor puedes comer chocolate. Ayuda bastante - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Al parecer sabe mucho sobre el tema Peverell.

Harry casi se pateo mentalmente. El siempre era el conejillo de indias del profesor. Poniendole a enfrentarse a todas las criaturas extrañas que traía a clase. En ese momento Harry prefirio haberse quedado callado.

-Si profesor.

-El no sabe nada...solo se esta luciendo profesor - dijo Sirius gruñendo y mirandolo con odio.

-Expecto Patronum.

Murmuro Harry con voz suave. Un ciervo salio de su varita y comenzo a caminar entre los presentes haciendo a mas de uno murmurar extasiado. El animal se detuvo delante de Severus, hizo una reverencia y desaparecio.

-Impresionante joven Peverell...¿Donde...?

\- La guerra.

Fue lo unico que dijo, dando por terminada la conversacion. El no daria ninguna informacion mas que pudiera comprometer su situacion.

Cuando salieron de la clase todos lo miraban extrañadamente. Al parecer Dumbledore no sería el chisme mas reciente en Hogwarts. Llegaron al Gran Comedor y los susurros le seguian suavemente, casi como si no quisieran llamar su atencion, pero fallaban grandemente.

Dumbledore sonreia desde la mesa del profesorado. Tal vez su amorio con Grindelwald continuaria por un tiempo mas, pero en ese instante Harry era el chisme mas fresco. Hacer un Patronus era maravilloso, y mucho mas a tan temprana edad. Ni siquiera los magos mas poderosos lograron hacer ese hechizo hasta una edad muy mayor.

Ahora tenia mas razones para querer al chico entre los suyos. Un mago de ese indole no podia parar en manos del Señor Oscuro. La guerra estaría perdida de ser así. Algunas cosas debian sacrificarse. Todo sea por el bien mayor.

Penso Albus mientras comia un caramelo de limon, sin apartar sus azulados ojos de Harry.

La noche habia llegado. Harry se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, moviendo entre sus dedos una snitch que habia tomado del juego de Quidditch de la escuela. La puerta se abrio con un movimiento fluido. Harry dirigio sus verdes ojos hacia alla encontrandose con Stebbins y Adrian, ambos con sus rostros mortalmente serios.

Harry se sento asustado en su cama. Temeroso de que algo hubiera sucedido. Tal vez aquella seriedad podria ser comun en Stebbins, ¿pero Adrian? El siempre sonreia.

-¿Sucede algo chicos? - pregunto con una tensa sonrisa.

-Harry...queremos hablar sobre tu bando.

El ojiverde se mostro claramente sorprendido ante eso. Nadie podia saber sobre su bando. Se suponia que los Slytherin eran los unicos al tanto y habia realizado un poderoso hechizo para que no pudieran decir nada. Ni siquiera Dumbledore seria capaz de sacar algo de ahi. ¿Como se enteraron ellos?

-N-no se de que hablan. - murmuro nervioso

\- Te vimos salir ayer Harry...en la noche...Stebbins te siguio de cerca gracias a un hechizo de camuflaje que nosotros mismos creamos. Vimos como te fuiste por el Sauce Boxeador y luego fuiste a Hogsmeade...

-Justamente al dia siguiente sale este articulo de Dumbledore- termino Stebbins - solo tuvimos que sumar dos mas dos.

Harry miro de uno al otro antes de suspirar y señalarles su cama para que tomaran asiento. Stebbins fue el primero en sentarse junto a Harry, mientras que Adrian prefirio quedarse parado, apoyado elegantemente en la pared.

\- Como ya deben saber, no apoyo a Dumbledore, ni tampoco a...Quien-ustedes-saben...El señor Tenebroso lucha por la pureza de la sangre y Dumbledore por la paz...¿Pero que de todo eso es verdad? Dumbledore nos obliga a seguir las mismas creencias que los muggles, como celebrar Halloween.

-Entonces, ¿creaste un nuevo bando? - pregunto con una ceja alzada Stebbins.

\- Si - dijo en un susurro

-Lleno de Slytherin- afirmo Adrian - Bueno, es hora que haya otros Hufflepuff, ¿no crees?

Harry les miro con los ojos brillosos. Adrian y Stebbins eran grandes amigos, y a pesar de que llevaban poco de tres semanas juntos, siempre estaban juntos en todo. Que ambos quisieran formar parte de todo lo que el estaba construyendo le hizo sentir de maravilla.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron conversando acerca de lo que Harry queria lograr con todo esto. Sus cambios en el mundo y como pensaba ganar una guerra contra dos magos tan poderosos.

Aun no he leido los Crimenes de Grindelwald por lo que sin ver informacion que no existe o algo asi, comentenmelo y lo arreglare.

Les vuelvo a pedir perdon por las faltas de ortografia.


	17. Hombres Lobos

La primera visita a Hogmeade se acercaba. Ese sabado, a diferencia de otros, no ayudarían a la profesora Sprout o a Hagrid, algo que Harry agradecía, alimentar a los thestral no le trae buenos recuerdos. Su mente le expone la muerte de Cedric una y otra vez, culpandolo en silencio.

Aprovechando el viaje al pequeño pueblo, planifico una reunion con Rita para darle otra noticia que impactara al mundo magico mas de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Lastimosamente, Adrian y Stebbins no le dejarian ir solo. Aunque tener a ambos chicos de su lado puede ser algo bueno, aunque veces estresa un poco a Harry que no esta acostumbrado a la verdadera preocupacion.

Cuando entraron a las Tres Escobas fueron directo al mismo lugar de siempre, aunque tuvieron que ser discretos para no llamar la atencion de nadie, excepto el pequeño grupo de Merodeadores que no les habia quitado un ojo de encima desde que llegaron.

Cuando entraron en la sencilla habitación Rita se encontraba caminando de un lugar a otro claramente alterara. Nadie noto como la puerta se abría suavemente para ser vuelta a cerrar.

-Señorita Skeeter? - pregunto con todo el porte sangre pura que pudo, intentado no perder los nervios por lo que sea que estaba pasando.

-Que ha pasado? - pregunto Adrian, mientras tomaba unas galletas del pequeño platillo.

-Me impidieron volver a publicar en el Profeta. Toda mi vida arruinada. Toda - murmuro con amargura.

-Eso solo tuve que ser Dumbledore, Rita. No te estreses. - dijo mientras le brindaba una taza a la rubia.

-Pero que hago ahora? Todo mi trabajo estaba ahi.

Harry le hecho una hojeada a Adrian y Stebbins, antes de mirar nuevamente a Rita.

-Tengo la persona que nos ayudara. Te dare el informe y luego te pondre en contacto con ella.

La mujer se limpio con una toallita de color verde oscuro antes de sacar de su cartera su libreta y vuela pluma. Observo a Harry con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces, que me traes hoy Harry?

-Te traigo una noticia que cambiara la vida de muchas personas...Creo que sabes sobre los hombres lobos, no?

La mujer asintio, un poco confusa. Mientras que alguien mas en la habitacion se tensaba por el rumbo que llevaba la conversacion

\- Bueno, como bien sabes Rowena Ravenclaw era una mujer bastante inteligente y tenia su diadema que muchos estipulan que daba gran inteligencia.

Rita asintio, mientras su vuela pluma se encargaba de moverse rapidamente sobre el papel.

-Ella creo una pocion capaz de ayudar a los hombres lobos durante sus transformaciones. Quitaba gran parte del dolor y hacia que estuvieran en sus cinco sentidos durante su transformacion.

-Donde se encuentra esta pocion? - pregunto rapidamente Rita.

-En el castillo. Solo se presenta ante los Directores y herederos de Hogwarts. Ella esperaba que alguien la encontrara en un futuro no muy lejano y entregara la pocion al Ministerio...Gracias a un compañero mio logramos mejorar la pocion. Ahora sirve para que las transformaciones desaparezcan. Ser hombre lobo seria como ser un animago. Pueden convertirse en cualquier momento.

El resto de la entrevista paso con relativa calma. Aunque Harry se golpeo mentalmente cuando Lady Magia le comunico que habian sido espiados por Los Merodeadores. Eso podia ser tanto bueno como malo. Bueno, porque asi sabrian sobre la Pocion y estarian bien informados. Malo, porque podrian ir corriendo a contarselo a Dumbledore y eso llevaria todos sus planes al fracaso completo.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco. Lupin esperaba cualquier cosa de esa reunion con Rita menos descubrir aquello. El chico tenia una cura para lo que el ha estado padeciendo por mas de 10 años. Al salir de las Tres Escobas el trio de Hufflepuff se encamino hacia la Casa de los Gritos, algo que dejo pasmados a Los Merodeadores. Todo el mundo le temia a esa casa, principalmente por los gritos de Remus cada Luna Llena.

Sirius, como era de esperar, penso que planeaban algo oscuro, he hizo que le siguieran. Con un movimiento de su mano Harry le pidio a los otros chicos que lo dejaran solo por un momento. Se giro y levanto su varita haciendo que los chicos se tensaran.

-Accio Capa de Invisibilidad.

La Capa cayo en un movimiento fluido sobre las manos del chico. Remus, con Peter en sus manos, se tenso notablemente.

-Dile a Peter que se convierta. No me gustan las ratas - dijo arrugando su nariz.

Los Merodeadores se sorprendieron que el chico supiera que la rata era Peter. No habia forma. Nadie mas lo sabia. Ni siquiera Dumbledore.

Peter, viendose ya descubierto, se transformo nuevamente en su forma humana antes de esconderse detras de Lupin como un acto reflejo. Harry levanto una de sus cejas elegantemente antes de sonreir.

\- Decir mentiras no esta bien - gruño Sirius.

-En serio crees que estoy mintiendo?

Harry comenzo a caminar hacia ellos. Todos tragaron saliva nerviosamente al ver su andar. Parecia el de un leon apunto de atacar a su presa.

\- C-claro q-que si - pronuncio nerviosamente Sirius mientras daba un paso hacia atras.

El ojiverde solo pudo sonreir engreidamente antes de mirar a Lupin. Abrio su tunica y saco un liquido de un color verde esmeralda. Como el color de los ojos del chico.

\- Es la pocion de la que hable Lupin. Puedes confiar en mi y tomarla o quedarte con tu licantropia.

Harry le entrego el pequeño y fragil cristal antes de retirarse por donde sus amigos se habian ido. Lupin observo detenidamente el liquido mientras regresaban a Hogmeade. Sirius se venia quejando delante suyo sobre que no deberiamos creerle e ir a contarle a Dumbledore.

Lupin no estaba tan seguro. Su lobo lo olia. Olia la verdad en las palabras del chico y olia el miedo de Dumbledore cuando el Profeta llegaba. El hombre lobo ya no confiaba tanto en el viejo Director, pero tampoco es que fuera a contarselos a sus amigos, ellos apoyaban ciegamente al hombre y podrian incluso volverse en su contra.

Escondio la pocima en uno de los bolsillos de su tunica antes de alcanzar al resto de los Merodeadores.

-Espero que hayas votado eso Remus - gruño Sirius.

\- Claro Canuto.

Dijo con una suave sonrida, haciendo que sus amigos se relajaran notablemente. Peter lo miro con los ojos grandemente abiertos. El si habia visto como colocaba esa pocima en su tunica, pero no diria nada. No le quitaria la esperanza a su amigo de una vida sin su maldicion.


	18. Criaturas Mágicas

La Navidad habia llegado y con eso el momento de volver a casa. Harry habia analizado bien el quedarse o no, pero luego de recibir una invitacion de Walburga a un baile, decidio que salir de la escuela por un tiempo seria lo mejor. Ademas, podria aprovechar ese tiempo para ir en busca de los Horocruxes.

Sí, Harry ya conocia acerca de la creacion de estos. Lady Magia y Muerte se habian encontrado bastantes decepcionados con Tom por crear un objeto tan oscuro y Harry estaba maldiciendo a todos los Dioses existentes porque ahora tenia que meterse de lleno en una mision suicida.

La suerte es que Lady Magia podia decirle aproximadamente donde se encontraban cada uno de los objetos y las posibles pruebas que tendria que pasar. Cuando le pregunto porque no los buscaba ella, simplemente respondio.

-No me metere en asuntos mundanos.

Y Harry estuvo a punto de replicar, diciendo que su viaje en el tiempo era una clara muestra de meterse en asuntos mundanos, pero unas manos esqueleticas se movian rapidamente, negandolo a cometer tremenda estupidez. El ojiverde estaba seguro que de la Muerte tener rostro, estaria completamente asustado.

La noche antes del comienzo de las vacaciones habia recibido una carta por parte de Lucius. Bueno, carta se quedaba corto. Era una simple nota con las palabras Ven.

Adrian y Stebbins, aun un poco desconfiados de las serpientes, lo obligaron a que les dejara ir con el. Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro y sintieron algo cubriendo sus ojos entraron en panico y buscaron sus varitas entre los pliegues de sus tunicas hasta que Harry los detuvo.

-Los Slytherin no dejarian que supieramos la ubicacion de su sala comun.

Los Hufflepuff se relajaron un poco, pero eso no impidio que sus manos estuvieran fuertemente cerradas en torno a sus varitas. Caminaron por los largos pasillos. Sus pasos resonando en las frias paredes de las mazmorras.

\- Estamos hiendo a vuestra sala comun o estamos caminando por el Pais de las Maravillas? - pregunto con sorna Adrian.

-El pais de que? - pregunto Lucius desconcertado mientras girabamos en una esquina.

-Es un libro muggle. No le hagas mucho caso, dice cosas asi a menudo.

-Ey!

El grito indignado de Adrian le saco una risa a el resto de los chicos, incluso a Lucius. Cuando habian pasado cerca de cinco minutos y Adrian se habia cansado de quejarse del dolor en sus pies, llegaron a la sala comun de Slytherin.

-Salazar.

Murmuro Lucius. Un ruido como de algo moviendose alerto a los nuevos Hufflepuff. Con un empujon en su espalda siguieron caminando. Al entrar en la sala comun la venda fue quitada de sus ojos. Ambos Hufflepuff jadearon impresionados.

-Bienvenidos a la sala comun de Slytherin - dijo con solemnia Lucius.

El lugar era mas bello y sotisficado de lo que imaginaban. No era oscuro y feo como el resto de las mazmorras, aunque habia un poco de frio, pero todo se disminuia por el calor de la chiminea. Grandes cristales en la parte trasera que dejaban ver el lago. Ambos Hufflepuff podian asegurar que los Slytherin mas de una vez habian visto pasar por ahi alguna criatura extraña.

\- Vayamos a la razon por la que nos encontramos aqui, no Lucius? - pregunto Harry, mientras se sentaba en uno de los suaves sillones color esmeralda.

Adrian y Stebbins se mostraron bastantes sorprendidos ante el cambio de actitud de Harry. Ahora parecia mas uno de esos sangre puras de alta clase.

Raymond, que se encontraba en una esquina mirandolo todo con ojos sospechoso, dio un paso al frente hasta sentarse junto a Harry y sacar un viejo pergamino. Sus ojos verdes escuadriñaron el papel, observando la organizacion de este. Las criaturas mas faciles de conseguir estaban al principio, las mas complicadas estaban marcadas de un color rojo fuerte. Mientras que las que eran imposible conseguir figuraban en una esquina del pergamino.

\- Dragones - leyo Harry mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, para luego sonreir grandemente - Sera facil.

Jadeos se oyeron en toda la habitacion. Un chico castaño, que Harry sabia que aun no estaba muy seguro de apoyarlo, salto de su asiento mirandolo con furia en sus ojos.

-Estas loco? Vamos a morir.

\- Son bastantes faciles de entrenar. Jamas haria algo que los pusiera en peligro.

Gerald, un chico de sexto año que amaba a los Dragones, se sento frente a Harry mientras tomaba otro pergamino y comenzaba a escribir rapidamente en el.

\- No te olvides de apuntar al bola de Fuego Chino, nos sera muy util, principalmente contra los Inferis que Voldemort esta utilizando.

El chico asintio distraidamente mientras seguia escribiendo. Harry realmente amaba cuando todos ellos ponian un poco de su aporte a la causa. Le hacia sentir como si todos fueran una gran familia. La mirada del ojiverde se siguio paseando por el viejo pergamino.

-Podriamos usar hipogrifos si hay que evacuar a alguien. Son bastantes rapidos...Aunque muy orgullosos - se giro hacia Lucius - Lo mejor seria que tu no te les acerques.

Una ronda de carcajadas inundo la sala comun, haciendo que los Hufflepuff se sorprendieran. Para Adrian y Stebbins las serpientes eran personas frias, sin sentimiento y que siempre se unian a aquellos que les trajera mas poder. En cambio aqui estaban riendo, bromeando. Incluso habia algunos que estaban tirados en el piso jugando ajedrez mientras oian a Harry hablar. Ambos se sintieron realmente agradecidos de poder ver una faceta completamente diferente de los Slytherin.

-Porque no hay elfos domesticos?

Las risas se acallaron y lo miraban como si se le hubiera ido algun tornillo de la cabeza, pero ninguno era capaz de opinar nada en contra de el. Al parecer fue Lucius quien se armo de algun valor extrañamente Gryffindor y hablo.

-Son elfos Peverell.

-A mi salvo uno la vida Lucius...Mas de una vez a decir verdad.

La mirada de Harry se oscurecio y todos se empezaron a preguntar cuanto mas ocultaba Harry. Que habia sucedido en el tiempo que estuvo alla afuera como para que fuera una persona tan madura e incluso con una mente tan abierta.

-Podrian servir de mucho. Ellos pueden aparecerse en muchos lugares que nosotros no. Podriamos crear un centro para proteger a los hijos de muggles y a los que Voldemort vea como una amenaza. Los elfos podrian enviar a todas esas personas inocentes alla si estan en peligro.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Harry -pronuncio Regulus, sorprendiendo a mas de uno.

\- Elfos domesticos seran. - murmuro Raymond, mientras anotaba algo en un nuevo pergamino.

-Aunque para que nos sean mas fieles tenemos que ganarnoslo...Tratarlos como un amigo. Estoy seguro que si yo hubiera tratado a ese elfo tan mal como lo hacia su amo me hubiera dejado morir.

Lucius apreto sus labios en una fina linea.

-Lo intentare.

Harry sonrio complacido antes de regresar su vista al pergamino. Dementores. Estaban junto a los Inferis, en una esquina del papel. Lo que significaba que era imposible pasarlos a su bando y que Voldemort los tendria por un tiempo mas. Una mirada a la Muerte le recordo que ahora el tenia en su mano un poder que Voldemort no conocia.

\- Les enseñare el encantamiento Patronus. Asi sera mas facil burlar a los Dementores.

Harry miro inquisitivamente a los de años menores, haciendo que estos asintieran a regañadientes. Al parecer, ninguno de ellos queria aprender algo nuevo fuera de lo que daban en clases.

-Tambien podria traer a algunos centauros de nuestros lado - murmuro Harry - Y si la guerra sucede aqui en Hogwarts tendremos un basilisco a nuestra disposicion - dijo saltando como un niño pequeño cuando le dan un regalo.

\- Un basislico?

Harry dirigio sus ojos verdes hacia la figura negra que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitacion, claramente oculto entre las sombras.

-Si Severus, en la camara de los secretos. Creo que ya les habia hablado de eso.

\- Entonces, es verdad?

Stebbins no pudo evitar preguntar. Habia oido tantas historias sobre Salazar Slytherin y la razon por la que construyo la Camara de los Secretos que hasta el mismo estaba deseoso de saber si la leyenda era cierta. Aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver tantas miradas sobre el

-Si. Hay un basilisco en Hogwarts. Tal vez pueda hacerlo mi amigo y tener su lealtad. Sino, tendre que ver que hacer con el. Es demasiado poderoso para que Voldemort lo tenga entre los suyos

Cuando Harry leyo el siguiente nombre en la lista tuvo que detener un escalofrio. A pesar de que era mas grande y conocia algunas buenas maldiciones para quitarse a esos animales de arriba, eso no signifcaba que el recuerdo de su segundo año fuera agradable. A diferencia, era un experiencia que no queria volver a repetir.

-Creo que Hagrid puede ayudarnos con esto. Hay acromantulas en el bosque Prohibido y creo que Hagrid se lleva bien con ellas.

\- A veces me pregunto como es que lo sabes todo.

A pesar de la Oscuridad que lo envolvia, se podia ver claramente como sus ojos bailaban por la curiosidad. El chico era extraño, poderoso y bello. Esas tres caracteristicas hacian que la gente se sintiera hechizado por el. Todo lo raro que lo envolvia lo hacia mas atractivo y su magia era realmente adictiva. Era Oscura, pero bella a la ves. Prometia muerte para aquellos que estuvieran en su contra y un mundo lleno de paz para quienes le apoyen. Severus tuvo que detener el escalofrio que le recorrio al recordar cuando sintio su magia por primera vez. Habia entrado en shock y no fue hasta 5 minutos despues que pudo volver a respirar en paz.

-Secretos mi pequeño Sevi.

El pelinegro gruño, cansado del tonto apodo. Aunque por mas que le pidiera Harry no dejaria de llamarlo de esa forma y muy en el fondo, Severus aceptaba que tal vez le gustaba ser llamado asi.

-No me llames asi.

Harry se rio suavemente, para luego doblar elegantemente el pergamino y entregarselo a Raymond. Eran suficientes criaturas magicas por ahora. Luego se enfrentarian a lo que viniera por el camino.

\- Severus, necesito que comienzes a trabajar en la pocion para los vampiros. Quiero escribir un articulo sobre eso lo mas pronto posible - menciono con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- Que sucedio con el articulo de los hombres lobos? - pregunto Narcissa, que hasta ahora habia estado mortalmente callada.

\- Al parecer Dumbledore volvio a meter su nariz en el asunto y le quito el permiso a Rita de escribir en el Profeta...pero eso no evitara que el articulo se publique - añadio rapidamente al ver el rostro de ellos - Tal vez salga en unos dias, quien sabe.

El resto del tiempo conversaron acerca de otros cambios que querian ir logrando en el mundo magico. Sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, Harry estaba implantando una Corte de Hogwarts. Tenia a sus Slytherin, Raymond, Lucius, Regulus, Narcissa y Severus. Hufflepuff, Adrian, Stebbin y dentro de muy poco Irius tambien. En Ravenclaw Harry pensaba unir a su causa a la madre de Luna que cursaba su sexto año y Abraham. Mientras que Gryffindor, a pesar de que era un poco mas complicado, estaba consiguiendo a Lily, Marlene y parte de los Merodeadores.

Como Harry habia predicho, Dumbledore no se dara cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que fuera muy tarde, porque debajo de sus propias narices se estaba creando una Corte que ganaria la guerra y cambiaria el mundo magico.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo en esta app, por lo tanto mil perdones por cualquier error que pueda haber. También quiero aclarar que esta historia esta sin aditar por cuestiones de tiempo y otros proyectos. Espero que disfruten la lectura.


End file.
